Little Angel
by Black-Angel-001
Summary: [Complete] An unexpected guest shows up at the Winner mansion claiming to be their dead friend's daughter.
1. The Surprise

**Little Angel  
**  
**Black-Angel-001: good morning loyal readers!!!! you guys had better appreciate the fact that i'm up at ungodly hours writing for you. this is my first ever gw/sm fic so lets all give a big cheer for me!!!! silence. a cricket chirps that's okay, i didn't feel like a cheer anyway.....so, getting on with it. if you want to know why my 'cherries and dragons' fic is off, i have a simple explanation. screwed up somehow. now, lets continue!  
**  
**Disclaimer: Do I really own GW or SM?.....hm...I think I do, I don't think I do, I don't think I think I do, I don't think I think. Well, that answers that question**.  
  
**Little Angel** **Chapter 1**  
  
_A young girl with silky blonde hair and stunning crystal blue eyes laughed loudly in joy and amusement. She stood waving at a boy with messy dark brown hair, calling him to her.  
  
"Heero! Heero, c'mon! Come see the roses!" she called merrily.  
  
Heero took a step toward the woman, then another and another. But no matter how fast he walked, or how many steps he took, the beautiful goddess only seemed farther away.  
  
Still she called. He ran now, panting. The bright, sunny day became dark, cold. No longer did the maiden laugh her crystal laugh nor did her eyes shine. Instead they became filled with terror. A black shadow appeared and began engulfing her.  
  
Heero ran faster, trying to make it in time to save her. She screamed, a sound that would always remain with him.  
  
He fell into a pit of darkness and couldn't get out....  
_  
Yuy Heero woke with a start, his Pursian blue eyes darting around the room. Relaxing enough to realize it was just a dream he got up, slipped on a pair of jeans and walked to the mirror to study his reflection. His face was pale and tear-stained.  
  
"So this is what the Perfect Soilder has been reduced to," he muttered, pulling a t-shirt over his head.  
  
Walking down a long flight of stairs gave him time to think.  
  
'It's been eight years already, so why haven't I forgotten her?' he asked himself.  
  
Eight long and fairly lonely years. Nothing too diffrent there. His life had always been lonely and empty. The only diffrence between now and then was that his heart ached.   
  
Heero forced himself to come back to reality. Closing in on the kitchen his nose smelled eggs, bacon, and pancakes. His ears heard a mixture of screaming, threats, and laughter. He shook his head, sighing.   
  
Days, mostly morning were only interesting because of two people.   
  
Pushing open the swinging French door, Pilot 01 was greeted in the usuall manner. Duo Maxwell running around trying to get away from Chang Wu fei who chased Duo with his beloved katana.  
  
"Hey, c'mon Wu-man! Where's your sense of humor?" laughed Duo before ducking another swing of the deadly blade.   
  
Wu fei's face turned from red to a deep crimson.  
  
"MAXWELL," screamed the Chinese boy, "how many times must I tell you...."  
  
" 'Stop calling you Wu-man'," finishe the cocky American, "how many times have I heard that before?"   
  
"Then why do you keep this up?" asked a worn out Quatra.   
  
Both soilders stopped. Duo thought for a minute then grinned.  
  
"Easy, I like to annoy him to no end."   
  
The chase began again. This time when Duo ran by him, Heero used quick movements to grab and give a hard jerk to Duo's long chesnut braid. A cry of surprise and pain errupted from Duo.   
  
Forcing his comrade to his knees. Heero pointed the barrel of his .35 Magnum right in the middle of Duo's forehead.  
  
"Enough or I'll kill both of you," Heero stated in montone.   
  
Wu fei muttered about injustcie but nonetheless returned his weapon to his side. Duo stood after being released, nursing his hair and scalp.  
  
"Good mornin to you too," grumbled a hurt Duo.   
  
Trowa Barton sat silently at the table , his deep green eyes as emotionless as ever. Heero saw him trying not to smile.   
  
Quatra Winner bustled around fixing plates of food and at the same time tried to keep heads from rolling. Heero had to feel a little pity for the gentle pilot.   
  
Even Quatra was still struggling with the truth....... Heero turned on his heel, leaving the room.   
  
"What's up with him?" asked Duo who sprayed a bit of eggs in 03's face.  
  
Wiping his face with a little disgust, Trowa just sat there thinking. Finally, he said something for the first time that month.   
  
"He just needs some time to clear his mind and get his act together."   
  
Quatra and Wu fei stared at Trowa with a bit of surprise and wonder but Duo, being himself, spew a mouthful of food into Wu fei's face. Again, the two raced around the kitchen.   
  
In the garden of the Winner mansion, Heero found himself walking in a sort of dreamlike state, slowly making his way to the roses. A soft wind tossed his hair and shirt giving the feeling of a gentle, loving caress. Starring at the many multi-colored flowers Heero absently touched the delicate silky petals of a red.  
  
"Heero, did you know that the meaning of flowers depends on what color they are?"   
  
The musical voice seemed so real that he almost answered. But that would be silly, talking to a phantom voice.   
  
"Pretty aren't they?"  
  
Heero was so startled he forgot to conceal it. Turning to his left he saw the owner of the voice.  
  
A little girl.  
  
The child stood starring at a patch of light pink roses, that were the same shade as her hair, totally unaware of anything but the simple beauty of nature. Her blue and red sailor outfit seemed fit for her. Without realizing it he inhaled sharply. This girl's hairstyle coned ondago buns and pigtails reminded him of HER.  
  
Bunny.  
  
Heero mentally slapped himself. The kid probably has nothing to do with Bunny so don't jump to conclusions. scolded a Chibi Heero in his mind.  
  
"Who are you?" demanded Wing Zero's pilot.  
  
The child turned her startling ruby eyes to him for a few seconds before returning to the plants.  
  
"Depends on watcha wanna call me," was her simple decleration.  
  
Heero felt like he was pllaying a game, unwillingly, with Duo. Heero wasn't in the mood for games.  
  
"You're real name."  
  
She turned her face to him, seriousness written all over her child-like features.  
  
"Kami, that looks a bit like me," thought Heero.  
  
"What's yours? I don't wanna tell someone who works for them," she shuddered openly,"just to be taken away again."  
  
'She means this,' he groaned. 'I don't want to use my real name so..'  
  
"Yuy Heero," he heard himself say. 'Shimatta,' he cursed silently.   
  
The no-name girl looked surprised, then pleased, then suspicious.   
  
"The Gundam pilot?" came the cautious question.  
  
Heero grunted his reply. She understood. Bending down, the pink haired wonder picked up a black ball with kitty ears and an antena. Heero saw it also had a kitty face with a strange cresent mark. Bouncing the toy a few times, pink smoke clouded his vision for a moment. It cleared and there she stood not with the toy but a thick folder.  
  
"How did..."  
  
She cut him off, reading the words on the white paper.   
  
"Yuy Heero, born in Japan, parents and true name unknown. Pilot 01 of Wing Zero, trained and raised by Dr.J," she finished.   
  
Heero's mouth hung open, wondering how she got that information. She probably had more. He mentally slapped himself for the second time that day. He really needed to stop hanging out with Duo. A childish voice snapped him from anymore thoughts.   
  
"Will you help me?"  
  
Such an innocent question.  
  
"Your name."  
  
A frustrated sigh.  
  
"I'm Bunny."  
  
Heero felt like the entire world came crashing down on him. No way could it be a coinsedence. But...that hairstlye, the attitude, the facial expressions, everything like her. His rabbit.  
  
"I don't believe that," he said very slowly.  
  
"Bunny" shrugged as if to say she didn't care if the solider did or not. A starring contest insued for what seemed like forever. Finally the girl reached into a pocket, pullled out a very worn envelope. Holding it out to him, she waited for Heero to take it. In neat writing on the front was his name. He had to resist the urge to snatch it.  
  
Tearing it open he read the letter once, three times, ten times, hoping the words would change or that both the paper and the kid would simply disapper. He mentally pinched himself thinking it might help. No such luck. The pink haired, red eyed kid still stood there waiting, and the piece of paper still in his hand saying the same thing.  
  
Heero, I trust you to take care of her...please don't let her be harmed...I won't be able to see you later....she's my little angel...help her...  
  
The writing was definatly hers-no one could forge it even if they tried. Heero couldn't help but smile at the little picture of a rabbit making a peace and love sign. Moisture came to his eyes.  
  
"She had been alive...for eight years but didn't try...," he mumbled.  
  
Bunny gazed at him sympathetically.   
  
"Mamma couldn't come 'cause of what the bad man did to her. I was able to get out because of Luna P," she stated while holding up the ball.  
  
"If I believed any of this, and I doubt I do, who do I protect you from? The world?"  
  
Suddenly Heero felt angry about the whole situation. After eight years of thinking his Bunny was dead it turns out she had been alive. And as if that wasn't enough, she'd had a child! Whose it was she didn't say.  
  
Glaring at little Bunny, Heero saw tears streaming down her face and her nose was running. Regret surged through him. He hadn't meant to make the girl cry. He couldn't blame the kid for anything, or her mother. He got ready to say something but was cut to the quick.  
  
"M-mamma said that I s-s-shouldn't cry," sobbed Bunny, "but h-here I am, doing ex-exactly that. She told me to be a bi-big g-gi-girl."  
  
She wiped her nose with her sleeve. What Bunny wanted more than anything was her mom to hug and kiss her. The only problem with that being the fact that she didn't have a mom anymore. She had no one to love her. This thought created more tears and heart-wretching sobs.  
  
Heero stood dumbfounded. What should he do? He knew how to pilot a Mobil Suite, knock out or kill a person in one swift move, and take down an entire rebellion force by himself. But children...that seemed to be a mission he did not want accept any time soon. Yet he had been forced to.  
  
A yell of "What the...?" made both Heero and little Bunny turn. And there stood Duo, his mouth ajar.  
  
"Heero," cried the self-proclaimed Shinigami, "what did ya do to the kid?"  
  
Now Heero had to be surprised....again.  
  
**Black-Angel-001: okay, that took me all night, er, morning to finish. it is now 4:02 and i am going to bed! hope you enjoyed it and i am going to try and repost "cherries and dragons". oh and just so ya know, a few stories that i'm gonna post aren't mine. they belong to sailorcardcaptor2000, a very good friend of mine. review! please! (i know the dream thing is corny but please, work with me here)**


	2. Trouble

**Little Angel  
**  
**Black-Angel-001: thankies sooooooo much for the 6 reveiws i got!!!! you all are so nice! i'll thank ya good and proper at the end of the chapter. i don't really have much to say except that because school is gonna start in 6 days or so, i won't be able to update or anything right away (not that i do anyway hee!) high school can get to be a pain....  
  
Disclaimer: If I truly did own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, I'd be rich and wouldn't have to worry about going to school. sigh And they say wishes do come true.  
**  
**Little Angel** **Chapter 2  
**  
Duo glared at Heero accusingly, Heero stared in bewilderment at Duo, and little Bunny just wondered who that guy was and if she'd ever get something to eat. After a few tense moments of unbearable silence, Duo pushed past his comrade and kneeled in front of the little girl. Giving her a good look over to make sure there was no physical harm, he spoke.  
  
"Did that guy over there hurt ya or something?"  
  
Bunny sighed heavily and said no, then attempted to explain but Duo cut her off quickly.  
  
"Did a gun get pointed in your face?" That question had a distinct growl to it, or Heero's imagination decided to kick in right then.  
  
"No, but I-"  
  
More questions and more half answers. Finally, Bunny got tired of it and turned her toy (Heero remembered she had called it Luna P) into a wooden baseball bat and told Duo that if he didn't shut up for a few seconds so she could talk she'd beat him senseless. He paled. For some reason, Duo's mind registered Heeroweapon=threat=run. He then realized that the kid WASN'T Heero, but she DID have a weapon and she DID look like she meant it. Plus, the way her red eyes narrowed he could understand why he thought she was a chibi version of Heero.  
  
"Uh...sorry."  
  
Bunny losened up a bit but didn't get rid of the bat. Soon, she explained everyting she could that she understood herself. Which wasn't much. To fill in what gaps there were, Heero shoved the letter under Duo's nose. Reading and re-reading Duo sputtered for a while, trying to find words, but failing.  
  
"Wha-? But Bunny had a--WHO THE FUCK IS THE FATHER?!"  
  
Bunny gasped, drawing the two pilots attention. Her eyes were wide with shock and her mouth open. Then that changed to a look a slyness.  
  
"You said a bad word."  
  
The two looked from each other to the kid. She stared back. Duo sweated a little and forced a grin. Duo stumbled for an apology while Heero grabed the kids hand, yanking hard. Shreiking she walloped Heero upside the head with her bat. Realising her quickly Heero began nursing his throbing head. Duo began laughing his fool head off which earned him a knock on the head that was all his. Before a fight broke out, Heero noticed Bunny had walked away toward the house. Both ran to catch up.  
  
"Geez, she can walk fast for a kid," Duo panted.  
  
As soon as they got inside, the others jumped up and the game Twenty Questions began. Asking questions that neither had answers to, Wu fei mentioned something.  
  
"Where did the little onna go?"  
  
Stillness. A search party was issued between the group of five. Before anyone left, however, Duo took notice of the fact that Heero's half of breakfast was gone.  
  
"You would notice that, wouldn't you Maxwell?" sneered Wu fei.  
  
Duo looked hurt. He began a speech about how all of his faults were recongnized but no one else's was. They soon left him alone.  
  
Trowa wondered into the den. His sharp eyes scanned the room. On the couch was the girl, mouth slightly ajar with a little drool running down her mouth, snoring quietly.  
  
Leaning against the doorframe he allowed a small smile. Watching for a bit longerhe wondered how life had been for Bunny and her small daughter. Soon he left with his questions unanswered and the child sleeping peacefully.  
  
After informing the others of ChibiUsa's (Duo decided to give her that name)whereabouts they tried to decide what to do about this new situation.  
  
"We can't just turn her out for some psycho or whatever to do something to her," stated a serious Duo.  
  
The others nodded in agreement to that fact.  
  
"But what can we do? None of us know the first thing about children," came Wu fei's opinion.  
  
Trowa's head snapped up.  
  
"I know someone who can take care of her."  
  
Qautra remained silent. The others tried to think of who it might be. Heero's face paled and his eyes became dialated in an angry warning.  
  
"NOT Relena," he growled.  
  
Agreements were murmered. Trowa shook his head.  
  
"No, Heero. I wa actually thinking about Cathrine."  
  
More silence. Quatra stood. Agravation read all over his face. Duo shrank in his seat figuring a storm was about to hit.  
  
"No."  
  
A simple word but everyone in the room knew exactly what he meant. ChibiUsa wasn't going anywhere any time soon.  
  
"Winner," sighed Wu fei, " how can you say that?"  
  
"Easily," snapped the Arabic boy, "just as easily as you could kill Duo."  
  
On the wall the clock ticked away the time, the hands on it's face moving rather slowly to the pilots while in reality a whole hour flew by. It was only when the clock struck that hour that Duo realized he still held the letter to Heero from Bunny in his hand. He starred at it, passed it to Wu fei, and waited for him to read. Wu fei did, reluctantlly, and his eyes got big. Looking from Heero to Duo, to Quatra, he muttered a curse under his breath before giving it to Trowa. With an arched, inquiring eyebrow he looked at everyone around the table. He read it, sighed and considered tossing it before anyone (namely Quatra) could get their hands on it. Unfourtunatly, in his current state of anger, Quatra noticed everything that was going on. He snatched it.  
  
A quiet moment issued for about a second. Soon after, Qautra started yelling about how he would kill the bastard who had done this to his sister. For the first time since they'd known each other, Heero was actually scared of Pilot 04. With good reason. He and Bunny had been together a LOT before she went missing. All these thoughts, of course, never reached his face. Duo began trying to hush Quatra, saying he would wake up the kid, and Quatra began retorting with an 'I-don't-care-if-the-devil-himself-wakes-up' type of speech and look when a soft moan from the kitchen doorway stopped everyone.  
  
Turning slowly they face the little bundle of joy that Bunny had put on them. Later, they might change 'joy' to 'torment'. With a small smile she asked for something to eat. Of course, Quatra went into cooking mode, all the while saying things like 'The others won't believe this' and 'the spitting image of Bunny'. ChibiUsa blinked in a confused sort of way.  
  
As soon as the food was put on the table, she began, ladylike mind you, to eat or more like wolfe down her meal. A few surprised (and quite shocked) stares well, stared at the pink haired wonder as she ate and ate and ate.  
  
"Good God!" sputtered Wu fei, "she eats just like Maxwell."  
  
They nodded. From her seat, which had a few big phone books added for height, she glared. Pausing to put a forkfull of grits in her mouth, she simply stated,  
  
"I take that offensivly."  
  
before continuing. Once her belly was full and sated she began inquiring about an uncle her mother mentioned. Instatnly Quatra went into rampage mode at being reminded of the fact that his baby sister had been, well screwed. Duo ran to cover the innocent's ears as his commrade began spouting more crude words. Getting that out of his system Qautra returned to his somewhat normal state of mind. ChibiUsa sighed, figuring that either this was her uncle or else just some crazed nut-case.  
  
She, being herself, voiced that opinion.  
  
Heero, who had decided to drink some coffee to make up for a missed breakfast, began coughing slightly. Wu fei stared at the child, Trowa seemed impressed at her openness, and Duo just burst out into laughter. Quatra stared also.  
  
ChibiUsa wondered why grownups acted so weird sometimes. She began asking for names, so she would know everyone. After introductions were made, ChibiUsa inquired if Quatra was or wasn't her uncle. Quatra's face turned red as he thought of more things to say on the subject. Usa must of sensed this since she clamped a small hand on his mouth.  
  
"I just want a simple yes or no, Quatra-chan," she said.  
  
He nodded. Stating his answer as a 'yes, I am your uncle' type of thing Qautra realized that his neice stood on the table. Knowing what he was going to say, she hoped off, slipped, fell and let out a horrible noise at this misfourtune. Wu fei winced openly at the screeching since his ears weren't used to it. Duo tried to calm her down, but failed miserably. Quatra tried also. He ended up with the same results. Trowa stood apart from the others, lost in his own thoughts and apparently somewhat amussed at this. If one scream could upset the entire household, what would it take for more? That thought made him shudder.  
  
Heero had finally taken all he could. Bending over so his face was level with hers, he looked at her with eyes that plainly read 'shut-it-now-or-else'. But when your seven and a half, your eyes are closed, your face is red, and your screaming at the top of your lungs because you hurt your knee, these sort of things pass over you. Gritting his teeth, he tried everything he could think of to calm her. Even a few things that had worked on Bunny such as soft whisphering, pleading, making comments such as 'don't cry, it doesn't suit you'. The screaming continued.  
  
Trowa was the one who saw ChibiUsa's toy sittting all lonesome like on the floor. Picking it up, looking it over and deciding it was not some sort of dangerouse weapon, he pressed the little pink nose. Instantly the blue eyes lit up and it began beeping. Bounding (flying really) to her owner, Luna P turned into a large stuffed rabbit that seemed worn from so much attention. Falling into the girl's lap it moved no more. Stopping her loud noise, ChibiUsa looked around and began playing.  
  
Wu fei had to wonder about the simplicity of small children. Duo's jaw dropped. Everyone else gaped at Trowa with thanks and 'how-the-hell-did-you-do-it' looks. Trowa shrugged as if to say that he didn't care.  
  
Finished with her relife playing, Usa turned to stare at her new guardiens.  
  
"I feel better now," she stated innocently.  
  
**Black-Angel-001: alright, now you guys can be happy until the next chapter. and for a teaser here's a bit from the third chapter!  
**  
"Wu-chan?" ChibiUsa asked sweetly.  
  
Wu fei stopped in mid kick. Turning to face the child he stared at her and almost turned away from the cuteness written all over her face. But no one could and no one ever would be able to do such a thing. A frustrated sigh, mostly about being inturepted during training and the unfairness of it all, he grabbed a towel and motioned for her to sit on one of the many benches. She practically flew.  
  
"What is it that you had to inturupt my training for?" he asked wearily.  
  
Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.  
  
'Uh-oh,' thought Wu fei. 'I don't like this at all.'  
  
"Wu-chan, Uncle Quatra-san said that I could have a tea party and he and Trowa-chan are gonna be there and so is Duo-chan," she said in one breath.  
  
'Say no,' he told himself. 'No matter what happens, just say no!'  
  
She began circling her index finger on the wood and swinging her legs. Wu fei kept willing himself mentally to say no.  
  
"I was just wonderin'," she whisphered softly and cutely, "if you would be my escort at it?"  
  
Wu fie nearly fell.  
  
**Black-Angel-001: nanernaner! you ain't gonna get more than that until i post the third chapter! MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN BE SO CRUEL!!!!! now, to all the nice people who reviwed, i thank thee. too bad i can't remember all of ya! seems embarresed  
gomen nasi, gomen nasi, gomen nasi!!!!!!!! please forgive!!! blame my parents for my short term memory loss not me. send me some more great reviews and next time i'll write down all those people who did reveiw and mention them. and, i'm taking a poll. OKAY, SERENA IS SUPPOSED TO HAVE DIED 8 YRS. AGO BUT WAS REALLY ALIVE. SHOULD SHE HAVE DIED A FEW MONTHS (OR MAYBE A YEAR OR SOMETHING) BEFORE CHIBIUSA JOINED UP WITH THE OTHER PILOTS OR SHOULD SERENA BE ALIVE AND COME BACK LATER? THE POLL WILL LAST UNTIL I POST THE THIRD CHAP.  
  
ONE MORE THING, I NEED ALL THE INFO I CAN GET ON GW AND ON GUNS. IF YOU HAVE ANY INFO FOR ME, REVEIW AND TELL ME AND PLEASE INCLUDE ANY WEB SITES THAT MIGHT HELP ME!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	3. Tea Party

**Little Angel** **Chapter 3  
**  
**Black-Angel-001: YAY!! As a complete total I've got 17 reviews, and 6 of them are votes for Serena to be alive! Thankies everyone! so far, it's 6-0 (no surprise there). and as for the gundam info, I thank you all with hugs and kisses! gives hugs and kisses to the people who gave me sites or whatever for info and for the question as to who chibiusa's father is, I'm not sayin'. just read and find it out!  
**  
**Disclaimer: Do I really have to repeat it? sees lawyers and all kinds of legal papers come at me OKAY OKAY I WILL! they wait I don't own GW/SM or anyother sort of legal kind of stuff here. There, happy? every legal stuff leaves Guess so.  
**  
**Little Angel  
**  
It was almost a bright and sunny day when ChibiUsa woke. At first, she didn't feel any particular reason to actually be up at five in the morning. Taking a look at her pretty pink bunny and kitty calander that Uncle Quatre-san got her, she shreiked. Loudly. Heero, whose room was right next door, busted in holding his gun, with Quatre following closely behind. At first ChibiUsa was shocked to see them. Then she was just annoyed.  
  
"Don't you ever knock?!" she snapped as she watched Heero inspect her room for intruders.  
  
"Clear," he stated not answering the child.  
  
Quatre looked around anyway, his eyes filled with sleep. Standing over ChibiUsa he asked her why she screamed if there was nothing wrong. The shine of excitment came back into her eyes.  
  
"You're right," she rushed, "Nothing's wrong, everything's right! Perfect even!"  
  
Confused looks crossed their faces. Seeing it, she huffed, got her calender and shoved it up in their faces. On the date June 30 it was circled and a small rabbit picture smiling was there. They blinked. ChibiUsa looked expectantly at them, waiting for any sort of congragulations that you're supposed to get for your birthday. They both thought back. This scene seemed strangly familiar to them. It was a few years ago, this same day, only it was Bunny who did the shreiking, not ChibiUsa. They drew blanks. Usa's eyes being as sharp as a child's eyes can get, understood it perfectly. Her eyes narrowed meanicingly.  
  
"Luna P!!" she said in a very low, very angry voice. The toy bounded up from the bed, waiting to see what her mistress wanted.  
  
Heero and Quatre waited for the unexpected, knowing it wasn't going to be good.  
  
"Luna Sphere, kitty magic!"  
  
A boom and a big pink cloud filled the room. Next thing that the Gundam pilots know is that they're being chased around the room, out the door, and down the hallway by a little child with a big flyswater. That was how the others woke up; by cries of pain. Emerging into the living room, ChibiUsa finally stopped, the flyswater turned back into Luna P and she glared evily.  
  
"What's goin' on here?" yawned Duo. It amazed Heero that his friend was up this early. Willingly.  
  
ChibiUsa crossed her arms over her chest and pouted but still held an evil look. The three newly arrived pilots stared at the Quatrae and Heero who were rubbing sore areas. Trowa sensed conflict between the three so he decided to intervene.  
  
"Alright, it's five-thirty in the morning, Usa is mad about something and none of us will get any peace until this is settled," he said. To ChibiUsa he said, "What's going on?"  
  
She glared up at him. He almost backed away. Almost. She stomped up the stairs, slammed open the door and was silent for a few moments. The boys waited nervously. Wu fei was really annoyed at this development.  
  
"Yuy, Winner, what in the name of the seven hells did you do to upset the little woman?" he growled.  
  
Quatre and Heero looked at each other. Quatr shrugged. Heero didn't know either, but he figured it was important. Quatre paled. Pointing behind Wu fei he tried to tell him what he should see. Wu fei turned. Behind him was an even more angry ChibiUsa. Deciding she might be a little unfair to the guys for their crime, she had closed the door quietly, and came down as quiet as a mouse. Now she was raging again and Duo swore he saw a bit of fire come from the child's body.  
  
Stomping up to Wu fei she stopped until they were almost touching. Glaring down at Bunny's daughter, he tried not to show anything.  
  
"Don't call me 'little woman' you brat," saying a word that was as close as she'd ever get to a curse word. "I'm NOT little and I'm NOT a woman. I'm a female child. Until you stop calling me that, I'm gonna call you something back."  
  
To emphasis her point she lifted one slippered foot and brought it down on Wu fei's own foot. The action didn't hurt him, but it did surprise him. No onna, young or old, had talked to him that way in a very long time. By now, the boys were sitting down in chairs or on the sofa, Duo on the floor. Because Trowa seemed in control of the situation right then, ChibiUsa went to him, plopped down in his lap and showed him her beautiful calander. But it wasn't the pictures she wanted to show him, since she already did that when she first got it, but instead pointed at the circled date. Giving the calander to Trowa, she waited yet again for someone in the house to understand.  
  
Trowa had tried, really and truly tried but he just didn't understand what was so significant about the 30th. A frustrated cry erupted from Usa as she was about to turn Luna P into some other dangerouse object before Duo asked Heero in a low voice what day it was.  
  
"June 30," came the mummbled reply.  
  
Duo got a spaced-out look on his face before he grabbed ChibiUsa and swung her around the room, laughing. The others had no idea what was going on. Putting her down finally he explained to them what was going on.  
  
"Guys, you really need your memory checked. Today's June 30, and you remember what happened with Bunny on this day?" Heads shook in a way of saying no. "Bunny got upset 'cause it was her BIRTHDAY and we forgot. If we had learned anything from that experiance, which we clearly did not, then I would say that Chibi here is celebrating her mother's birthday!"  
  
Up until that point, ChibiUsa had felt that, finally, here's someone who got it! But nooo, this was not the case. A battle cry of anger came from the small child. Heads turned to face her, some showing a bit of surprise and confusion. This only made it worse for her. She soon forgot her gentle nature and the way her mother raised her and turned pure amazon.  
  
"NO YOU DOLTS!!!!" she screamed, making them all cringe from the noise. "IT'S MY MOM'S BIRTHDAY YEAH, BUT IT'S ALSO MINE!!!!!!!!! I'M EIGHT FREAKIN' YEARS OLD NOW!!!!!!!"  
  
Instantly the boys began apologizing, asking about ways that might cheer her up. Unfourtunatly they were a few moments to late. After a few knocks on the head she ran up to her room in tears. Duo looked up from the floor and seemed like he was gonna cry himself.  
  
"Guys, we're seriously fucked up here," he whimphered.  
  
They agreed.  
  
A FEW HOURS LATER  
  
Quatre felt very badly about the day. So far, ChibiUsa absolutely refused to talk to anyone, especially Heero and Quatre. So, to make it up to her he devised a fool proof plan. Well, almost fool proof. So around noon or so he went up into ChibiUsa's room and didn't come back for a long time.  
  
When ChibiUsa and Quatre exited the room, Usa looked as happy as a lark. Quatre just looked relieved but still knew that they weren't out of the red zone yet. When the others saw her, they tensed a bit but relaxed after seeing her smile.  
  
"So, the little girl finally decided to behave?" asked Wu fei.  
  
They groaned. Trust Wu fei to ruin a good thing. The smile faultered only a little. Then got bigger.  
  
"Good afternoon to you to Feeret Face," she retorted.  
  
Duo spewed his drink out of his nose and began laughing hard. Quatre looked at his niece in astonishment and smiled. Trowa began to laugh and Heero smiled. Duo took one look at Heero, rubbed his eyes hard and looked again. Yep, that was a full blown smile, not a smirk. That made Duo laughed harder.  
  
After lunch the guys began leaving to do their diffrent activities. ChibiUsa asked Trowa and Quatre to stay for a while, so she could talk to them. Trowa really didn't like this.  
  
A little later, after talking to Duo, ChibiUsa began looking for Wu-chan. Uncle Quatre-san said he would be training but shouldn't be inturupted. Usa didn't care. It was her birthday so she would do what she pleased. To an extent. She found Wu-chan in a big, padded room filled with lots of machines and equipment and benches. In the middle of the room was Wu fei who seemed to be doing a pattern. His fists flew and his legs struck the air quickly and efficiantly. For a while, ChibiUsa was memorized by it. All to soon she remembered why she was looking for him.  
  
"Wu-chan?" ChibiUsa asked sweetly.  
  
Wu fei stopped in mid kick. Turning to face the child he stared at her and almost turned away from the cuteness written all over her face. But no one could and no one ever would be able to do such a thing. A frustrated sigh, mostly about being inturepted during training and the unfairness of it all, he grabbed a towel and motioned for her to sit on one of the many benches. She practically flew.  
  
"What is it that you had to inturupt my training for?" he asked wearily.  
  
Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.  
  
'Uh-oh,' thought Wu fei.  
  
"Wu-chan, Uncle Quatre-san said that I could have a tea party and he and Trowa-chan are gonna be there and so is Duo-chan," she said in one breath.  
  
'Say no,' he told himself. 'No matter what happens, just say no!'  
  
She began circling her index finger on the wood and swinging her legs. Wu fei kept willing himself mentally to say no.  
  
"I was just wonderin'," she whisphered softly and cutely, "if you would be my escort at it?"  
  
Wu fie nearly fell.  
  
"Wh-what? What did you say girl?" he almost yelled.  
  
ChibiUsa appeared hurt by this. Then upset, then angry. Wu fei cursed under his breath and waited for whatever might come. A look of dignity crossed her face. And the smile that was on her face earlier reapeared.  
  
"Alright, Feerat Face. Clearly you don't listen and under diffrent circumstances I would not repeat myself. But, I will this time ONLY. Would you be my escort at the teaparty I'm gonna have?"  
  
Wu fei didn't know what to think. Now what should he do? He should say no, that's what he should do. But the girl's eyes were serious and pleading but he tried not to let that phase him. He tried to resist the urge to say yes.  
  
It took thirty minuets to deal with Wu fei. She cracked her knuckles in frustration. Guys did have to be stubborn, didn't they? Her mom always did say that out of them all, Wu fei and Heero were the hardest to convince. But mom did tell her a few way to handle it. She smiled broadly. So things didn't go as planned with Wu-chan. Maybe Heero-chan can do something more.  
  
Heero sat on his bed, typing on his laptop. A soft knock made him pause slightly before he continued. The door opened and in the doorway stood ChibiUsa.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
ChibiUsa stayed there for a while. Then she came in, sat on the white sheets of the bed, and tried to see what he was doing. Heero snapped the laptop shut. Giving an annoyed look, he gazed down at the child on his bed. She gave him a small smile. Her eyes showed some sort of plan she was developing. Heero sighed.  
  
"Alright," he said, "what do you want?"  
  
She laughed.  
  
"Boy, you do catch on quick," she replied.  
  
Heero grunted, and moved to the nightstand, placing his precious computer down on the hard oak wood.  
  
"It's easy to read you. Everything shows in your eyes. Just like Bun," came the simple statement.  
  
A sigh came from the bed. Turning to face her he found her hugging her knees to her chest. Now, he felt the familiar pull of his heart, like when he looked at Bunny. Another sigh emited from Heero. Bunny must have told her how to handle things like this. ChibiUsa gave him a long, hard look.  
  
"I'm having a party to make up for your,ahem, forgetfullness, and I'm going to make it as formal as possible," she said. "Nothing too fancy," she added after seeing a face of detest on Heero. "Just at least dress up a bit. And, um, well, I was wondering...."  
  
Heero waited for her to continue. The little hellion obviously planned to make them suffer for earlier, so he had to wonder what would happen. He smirked at a few memories of Bunny pulling pranks on them. Hot sauce in Duo's food, hiding Wu fei's katana, prank calling Quatre, making him think it was the office, and her personal favorite, just annoying Heero to take her somewhere on the rides and pull some kind of trick. They'd hardly ever worked of course, since Bunny had never been able to keep any kind of secret except in a dire situation.  
  
So, why should her daughter be any diffrent?  
  
ChibiUsa nervously made sure everything was in order and if one little detail seemed out of place, she went on a rampage. It was her first time hosting a tea party and it made her nervouse. Besides, she hoped the guys didn't mind masks since the party was supposed to be a masquerade. That was the one thing she forgot to mention to the boys. She grinned evily. This was gonna be good.  
  
Duo bustled around in a servants costume, doing whatever his young mistress desired for him to do. But no one said he had to like it. He hadn't wanted to be a servant, but what choice did he have? None. He sighed. This was going to be a big pain in the ass.  
  
Trowa and Quatre got busy setting up music stands and tuning their instruments. Quatre carefully listened as he plucked the strings on his violin, tighting and loosening to match the correct pitch while Trowa played a B flat scale, stopping every now and then to pull out or push in the head pieace of the flute. Soon they finished and began arranging the pieces picked out by ChibiUsa.  
  
Heero and a grumpy Wu fei appeared through the doorway, both about as dressed up as they would get. Heero still wore jeans but a nice looking shirt instead of the usual green one and Wu fei changed from his usual sweat pants and muscle shirt to a pair of decent pants and shirt. Trowa and Quatre wore tuxedo's.  
  
ChibiUsa took Heero's hand and allowed him to lead her to the center of the room where the others had gathered. Instantly, she assumed an air of dignity and high power. Reaching behind a nearby chair she produced a brown paper bag.  
  
"Okay, listen up. I asked Rashid to take me to a Halloween shop so I could get masks. Under diffrent circumstances, I would've made them myself but I didn't have the time. So, these will have to do," she said.  
  
The guys cringed openly and inwardly. Somehow, the seemingly innocent tea party might be a way of getting revenge. The child instructed them to bend down so she could put the masks on. Duo objected, stating that he could do the simple task himself. Wu fei whole-heartedly agreed. With a bit of yelling, they finally sucombed to her will.  
  
"Aw, man! A cookie monster mask?" whined Duo, "I wanted the Elmo one."  
  
Usa stopped just as she was about to apply the Elmo mask to her uncle. Giving him a weird look, she shook her head and continued. Next was Trowa, who was now the proud owner of a Grover mask. After much thought, Heavyarm's former pilot decided it could be worse so he accepted it. Wu fei loudly protesed the wearing of Oscar the Grouch. ChibiUsa retorted with a simple "But he reminds me so much of you!" statement. When that didn't work, she cried. That worked fine. Heero got a bright, yellow Big Bird mask. They all, with the possible exception of Duo, detested this new development.  
  
"Winner, remind me never to allow you to do this again," Wu fei growled through clenched teeth.  
  
"Trust me, I don't like this either," responded Quatre.  
  
After putting on her own Zoe mask, the announcment was made to begin the party. The musicians played, and for one hour five almost grown men entertained an eight year old girl in Seaseme Street masks.  
  
As the notes for the last song gradually decreased, Heero stared at the little bundle in his arms. She had insisted that he pick her up and dance with her. Somewhere in the middle of the lullaby, she fell asleep on his shoulder. Not surprising, since the lullaby was probably something that her mother sang to her. All of the pilots had heard it somehow, wether it got sung to them, or she had just begun to absently mindedly hummed it.  
  
One by one they took off the hot masks that covered their faces. Wu fei made a disgusted noise and tossed it onto a nearby table that had been set up for the party. Duo had to take off Heero's since he wouldn't put the girl down.  
  
Carefully, quietly, Heero made his way up the steps and, with a little help from Duo, got into ChibiUsa's room, changed her clothes, and put her to bed. With one final check, they silently closed the door.  
  
When they got back downstairs, they saw the others loosining ties or taking of jackets or this that and the other. Duo was again reminded of the black and white uniform he wore and proceeded to do anything he could to get comftrable.  
  
"Actually, that was a bit fun," Quatre said after a long silence.  
  
They all nodded. Silently, they began to clean up, taking dishes and cups to the kitchen and food to the garbage can or to be put up. Suddenly, a loud cry and thud came from upstairs. For a split second, no one moved. Then, a storm of feet ran. Heero pulled his gun, ready to strike. One by one, they checked the rooms. Coming upon ChibiUsa's door, Heero got on one side and Duo on the other. Counting with his fingers to three, they burst through the door, Heero in the lead. Duo, Wu fei, and Trowa checked the room over while Quatre went to a hysteric ChibiUsa. After making sure it was clear, the group tried to figure out what was wrong.  
  
"H-he h-h-hurt Mammma," she sobbed. "He hurt her s-so b-b-bad."  
  
ChibiUsa cried harder and clung to Quatre. He murmered soothing words and rubbed her back, all the while looking at his friends helplessly.  
  
"Who is it? Whose the one that hurt your mom?" asked Trowa in an almost whispher.  
  
She looked up at him, crieing harder.  
  
"A m-man nam-med D-Dr. J."  
  
**Black-Angel-001: DUN DUN DUN! okay, this chapter could use some work, especially the tea party bit. but i couldn't think of anything else to put since my brain cells are still focused on school. i would've updated a bit sooner, but uh yea, you know. anywho, so i don't get chewed out by flamers about this, i corrected the whole 'onna' thing with wu fei, there will be no 'cat and mouse' game for duo and wu fei, and uh.....if i can think of anything else then i'll change it. and now for the poll results:  
  
BUNNY SHALL LIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
okay, now if anyone has any type of suggestions for me, then HELP!!!!!!!! FLAMERS HELP ACCEPTED AS WELL!!!!!!!!! thanks.**


	4. Old Wounds Opened

**Little Angel** **Chapter 4**  
  
**Black-Angel-001: the reviews i got for the 3 chapter were pathetic. i think i got three for it. c'mon people! you can do better than that! anywho, enjoy this as much will be revieled....i think....  
**  
**Disclaimer: If I owned Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, I'd have someone else writing this stuff. Sadly, I can only borrow the charecters for a short while...  
**  
**Little Angel** **Chapter 4  
**  
A stunned silence filled the room. Heero fought down the bile that rose in his throat. They all knew her story had yet to be told. The boys waited patiently.  
  
ChibiUsa's story was basic. J and his collegues kidnapped her mother, tested her (how the girl did not know) and locked her up in a cell like a prisoner. When she was born, ChibiUsa had only one blood test done while her mother worked even harder. Sometimes she came back with bruises and cuts. There were two men who were somewhat nice to ChibiUsa. One had a very funny nose and the other a weird, pointy mustach. They never told her who they were. The guy with the mustach was the one that made Luna P for her. That same day, Dr. J dragged Bunny away just as she was about to read a story to ChibiUsa. Bunny promised her daughter she would be right back. In the hallway, a male and female voice argued before a shot rang out, muffling a cry of surprise and protest.  
  
Soon Dr. J came back in the room, blood stains all over his palm and fingers. He told ChibiUsa that she would be taking over her mother's work, that she was all alone without family and friends. At this point, ChibiUsa was too shocked at what had happened to say anything or even protest. Weeks went by, then months, and five years. On her seventh birthday, ChibiUsa finally had enough. Using Luna P she escaped from her prison.  
  
After that, she tried to find a place to go. She remembered hearing about her mom's friends from stories she had been told. Eventually she found the Winner mansion but didn't want to venture inside to seek them out. So she waited, hiding in the forest. A few days after she arrived, she saw Heero walking in the garden. The rest, as they say, is history.  
  
Eventually, ChibiUsa fell back asleep, leaving the boys to think.  
  
Days later, ChibiUsa became a little quiet and withdrawn, hardly doing anything at all. Mostly she sat near a window staring out as if something was there. No one knew what to do to help her. More than once one of them caught their charge wandering away from the estate and then screaming and crying if she was touched or carried back. She became pale from lack of sleep and thin from not eating.  
  
ChibiUsa sat at the kitchen table, facing the door, contemplating wether or not to leave for a while. Pushing her chair away from the maoghany table she opened the door and stood there, looking back only to see if anyone who could stop her was there. There wasn't. So she ran fast and hard.  
  
Finding a path in the woods, she slowed down, taking deep breaths to try and regain lost oxgyn. Beeping came from behind causing her to gasp and spin around. Luna P floated there.  
  
"Luna P! Don't scare me like..." she stoped. A shadow overcame hers.  
  
Turning her head slowly her eyes widened and she let out a horrible scream just as a terrible smelling cloth covered her nose and mouth.  
  
**Black-Angel-001: that's that for this chapter! yes, it's short, so sue me! anywho, reveiw me with some goodns! bye bye for now!!!!!!!**


	5. Guess Who!

**Little Angel** **Chapter 5**  
  
**Black-Angel-001: i got 4 reveiws for ch. 4 and that's fine with me for now. i'm outa sorts today cause i'm in a bad mood.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't freakin' own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.  
**  
**Little Angel** **Chapter 5  
**  
Her head was spinning. Really fast. ChibiUsa blinked her eyelids rapidly. Slowly the room came into focus. She tried sitting up but it didn't work as well as she'd hoped. So instead she lay still on the uncomftroble bed. If you could call it that. It was more like steel with a blakent thrown over it. Moving her eyes around ChibiUsa saw the walls were an ugly avacado green and to the left there was a small desk with one or two children's books and Luna P with fuzy eyes, indicating that the toy was broken. There were no windows of any kind. Only a single, heavy wooden door.  
  
Panic swarmed her. Where was she and who was she with? Groaning loudly she forced herself to sit up, run to the door and bang and scream as loud as she could. For a few long moments no one answered or came. She continued. The sound of feet came closer and ChibiUsa backed away from the door, just in time to avoid most of the swinging door. The edge of it hit her squarly in the arm. Retreting farther she stood trembling on spagetti legs as she stared up at the guard.  
  
"Shut it you brat," spat the soilder. With that he turned on his heel and left, locking the door behind him.  
  
ChibiUsa hugged her knees to her chin and cried.  
  
Wu fei searched the gardens one more time. Nothing but flowers. Sighing heavily he headed back in the direction of the mansion. Just a few feet away he could see Trowa and Duo also going in the same direction. Wu fei guessed that his friends weren't very successful either.  
  
The sun was just setting over the hills and forest when the former soilders reported on what they did or didn't find. They did find a few tire tracks. They obviously didn't find ChibiUsa. They sat together in the den, thinking.  
  
"Hey, you guys don't think that," Duo trailed off on his question. He knew that the others could be thinking the same thing.  
  
"No, the doctors are dead, remember? And I highly doubt that they found someone to carry on with their work," Trowa said.  
  
More silence. Heero couldn't take anymore. He stood, walked out and to his motorcycle when a voice stoped him.  
  
"And where are you going?"  
  
His hands paused in what they were doing. Turning slowly around to face the front of the garage, he sucked in his breath, his eyes growing wide.  
  
"You, you're....."  
  
"Yep, I'm me! Are you you?" came the cheerful reply.  
  
Heero didn't realize tears were falling down his cheeks until she came up and softly brushed them away with her thumb. Like she always did. Grabbing her waist he crushed her small body against his, whisphering her name over and over and praising a God he didn't believe in for her return to him.  
  
"Hey, c'mon Heero! I DO need to breath y'know!" she laughed.  
  
Realisning her just enough to where he could see her face he smiled. Yes, she was definetly her same old self. Bunny. More tears flowed down his face. He wanted to hold her forever, feel her skin against his, just to make sure she was real. Bunny's smile faded a little. She had never really seen him cry before. It sort of scared her.  
  
"Heero, what's wr-" his lips on hers broke off her sentance.  
  
Realising her mouth, she stared up at him, a little dazed.  
  
"Had practice, have you?" teased Bunny.  
  
"Learned from the best," he replied.  
  
Silence. Heero took this time to look her over and noted the changes she made. Her blonde hair was now silver and cut short as opossed to her long ondago style. The silver mane reached just above her shoulders. He also took note of the slight muscular build of her arms and legs, the way she moved, glancing every now at things that weren't there.  
  
"What exactly have you been doing all this time Bunny?" he asked seriously.  
  
Bunny turned slightly red and pulled away from his tight embrace.  
  
"It's called survival Heero. I had to change enough to where they couldn't find me," came the sad response.  
  
Heero sighed. Linking his arm through hers Heero took Bunny to see the other people who also needed the full story.  
  
**Black-Angel-001: how was that? i could've just left it at where heero realizes who's there but that would be mean and then the chapter would be short. i'm in a bit of a better mood right now and yea it was mean to just leave chibiusa where she was but i assure you i'm in a right state of mind.....aren't i? reveiw and give me more than 4!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Story Time

**Little Angel** **Chapter 6  
**  
**Black-Angel-001: hello everyone!!!!!!! i noticed my chapters were getting short and i apologize for that. i'll try to make 'em longer. before i begin with this chapter, there are a few things i need to adress. i got a review for chapter 4 saying that they needed more info on what happened to bunny. reasonable request since i've been planning to do so. please keep in mind that chibiusa would not know every single detail about what happened to bunny. another review for chapter 4 stated 'who uses cloriform anymore even if it is effective' or something around that. well, would you prefer chibiusa to be shot or have the crap beat out of her? just something to think about.  
  
Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon.**  
  
**Little Angel** **Chapter 6  
**  
Trowa was the first to notice Heero walking back through the door. He was just about to ask what had changed his mind when he noticed the yound woman coming in behind him. Trowa raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Who's your new friend Heero?"  
  
The others snapped out of their own thoughts. Duo let out a half sigh half chuckle, muttering about how Heero managed to get all the pretty girls.  
  
"Heero, do you really think this is the time for something like this?" Quatre sighed. He really didn't want to die and go to Heaven just to get chewed out by Bunny.  
  
The girl looked up at Heero.  
  
"Did I miss something here?" she asked.  
  
A pause. Wu fei studied the girl closely. Silver hair, pale skin, slight muscular build, white tank top and baggy white cargo pants with tennis shoes completeing the onsomble. Her eyes were a light crystal blue eyes.  
  
"Bunny," Wu fei breathed.  
  
Instantly there was an uproar. Everyone wanted to see her first, hug her, make sure she was actually there. Basically do everything Heero did except kiss her.  
  
"You guys," laughed Bunny "are determined to choke me to death, I just know it!"  
  
In spite of everything that had happened in the past few hours, they smiled. Once all plesentries were over with and everyone had settled back down again, Bunny asked about her daughter.  
  
"Did she behave?" Her eyes sparkled.  
  
Wu fei snorted. "Yes, she behaved. Like a hellion."  
  
Bunny threw back her head and laughed. That sounded like Wu fei. Good to know some people don't change. Duo gave her a look.  
  
"No, really. She's worse than YOU Bun," he told her. "She made us wear Seaseme Street Masks! It was horrible." Shinigami shuddered.  
  
"Actually Duo, if I remember right you wanted to exchange your Cookie Monster maske for my Elmo one," Quatre told his friend thoughtfully.  
  
Bunny gaped at the two. Cookie Monster? Elmo? Duo was right. That was worse than anything she could pull off. At least she let her brother and his friends keep their dignity. But she had to know.."What did the rest of you wear?" she asked cautiously.  
  
"Grover," Trowa said as if it didn't bother him.  
  
Wu fei and Heero mumbled something under their breaths. Bunny looked at the other three for the information since those two were clearly going to be stubborn. Duo leaned back in his chair, a grin dancing on his face.  
  
"Oh, they had it worse than us," he said. "Wu fei had Oscar and Heero the big yellow thing."  
  
Bunny thought. "Big Bird?"  
  
Duo shrugged. "I guess. Actually, the green brought out Wu fei's features nicely."  
  
Wu fei redened. "At least my monster can speak in complete sentances."  
  
Duo frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Before Wu fei could reply, Bunny cut them off by asking where Rini was. Confusion passed itself out in the room. The finally figured out who she was talking about. No one answered.  
  
"C'mon guys, where is she?" Bunny got the feeling that they were hiding something important from her.  
  
Heads turned away from her. Not even Heero could look her in the eye. Quietly Trowa explained what had happened from begging to end. When he finished, Bunny was cring, mumbling about diffrent things.  
  
"Buns," Heero said so softly you had to strain you hearing to understand him. "What happened?"  
  
She looked at him and his heart broke. Her face held pain, sorrow, blame, anger, betral. Heero didn't know who those emotions were directed at- be it him, his friends, ChibiUsa's kidnappers, and, God forbid, herself. Qautre touched his sister's hand gently. She flinched. Quatre felt her storm of emotions. He hated to think that he might have caused it.  
  
"Bunny, tell us what's going on," he pleaded, "please."  
  
Bunny jumped up from her seat and began pacing, breathing hard. She felt their eyes on her and a gaze of pity. Pity was the last thing in the world she needed, wanted. Stopping abruptly she swore softly.  
  
"That son of a bitch."  
  
Rubbing the back of her neck, Bunny began to tell then about her life in the past eight years.  
  
She had just walked out of the doctor's office when two agents came up to her and said that Quatre was in trouble. They didn't say how or why and Bunny had been too worried to ask right then. As soon as she got in the car something hard hit her head.  
  
After that, when she woke up, she found herself in some kind of medical room. Two men in white lab coats had just finished their arrangment of diffrents tubes and such. They introduced themselves as J and G.  
  
At this point Duo's eyes narrowed. He was grateful to G for taking him in but gratitude only goes so far. Clearing her throat Bunny continued.  
  
At first, things hadn't been so bad. Just some random blood tests done here and there. Bunny had finally gotten over her fear of needles thanks to them. Weeks later, J showed up in a sour mood and talked about things she couldn't understand.  
  
"You five could've understood it," she told them. "He had been talking using words that you guys might have used when you were in 'mission mode'."  
  
They chuckled then waited for her to finish. She paused. Should she continue? Looking at their faces she decided she owed them this. She took a deep breath and let it out.  
  
After that day the simple blood tests stopped. They began to purposfully cut her in various places, watched her bleed and then heal. Cuts became injections, and injections became gun shot wounds. The only time they left her alone had been during her nine month pregnancy.  
  
When Rini was born, the doctors became violent, demanding to know who the father was and beating her if she didn't tell. One day J took her out in the hallway just as she was about to tell the child one of her favorite stories.  
  
"We argued about nothing really," Bunny said simply, starring at the wall as she spoke. "I guess he just wanted an excuse to get rid of me. Anyway, he pulled a gun, shot me and went into the room where Rini was."  
  
"Where did he shoot you?" asked Trowa knowing the same question had crossed his friend's minds more than once.  
  
"Right above my heart, although I think he wanted the bullet a little lower."  
  
Heero cursed. If it wasn't for the fact that J was already dead, then Heero would be hunting the bastard down right then. Then he would kill him five times over.  
  
"Okay, here's another question," said Duo. "Why did the eggheadsto all that junk to you in the first place and why in the hell are you standing here?"  
  
"That's two questions Duo," smiled Bunny who quickly frowned. "They told me I was unique because I had a high immune system and could heal more quickly than most. Literally. I've alway been that way though."  
  
"Except when you had pneumonia," Quatre contridicted.  
  
Bunny thought back to her childhood. "I don't remember that."  
  
"Of course not. You had a 115 degree fever."  
  
"Anyway," Bunny waved a hand as if to dismiss the current subject. "after J shot me a few soilders took me to some secluded area and left me to die there. I was out for a long time, five or six hours tops. When I woke up, I had stoped bleeding, the wound was closed and other than hurting like hell I was fine. I thought nothing of it."  
  
"And you still have the bullet in you?" Wu fei gaped.  
  
Bunny shook her head. "It caused major complications so..."  
  
"You took it out yourself." Heero said for her.  
  
Duo stuck out his tounge in displeasure. "That sounds so...so...Heeroish."  
  
"And after that?" Quatre prompted.  
  
"Well, I trained in martial arts for a while, got better with a hand gun and swore up and down that I would kill the two who put me through that, and were probably putting my child through that."  
  
"I'm glad someone did kill them," said 02 "I'm just sorry it wasn't me."  
  
Everyone agreed. Silence passed between them. Each person thought diffrent thoughts, but all of them dealt with ChibiUsa.  
  
"Now, now my dear," crackled a gray old man "this will only hurt if you struggle. If I miss your vein or an air bubble gets in, then you may feel more than pain."  
  
ChibiUsa stared at the needle that inched closer to her arm. She would have loved to run but couldn't thanks to the straps that held her securly to the cold table. She cried in pain as the needle penetrated the thin skin that protected her vein.  
  
"There," the doctor giggled as he applied a dancing dog band-aid "all done. Symptoms should begin to appear withing the hour. And I dare say, it won't be very pretty."  
  
ChibiUsa felt lightheaded as she allowed the guards to "escort" her back to her room. The small child looked worse than before in the one day she was there. She hated everyone in that building.  
  
Upon entering her room, she ignored the food on her desk, grabbing a book instead and tried to read, looking up now and then at the camera that watched her every move.  
  
In another part of the base, a man with midnight black hair and dark eyes stared at the girl through a monitor, the only thing seperating them a thin pane of glass at the moment. He scribbled small, light notes on a yellow pad with only the monitor in front of him and a small lamp for light.  
  
With a satisfied grin he turned off the monitor just as ChibiUsa began coughing up her own blood.  
  
_Subject ID #: 15911ATZ Date: 02/04 Day 1  
  
Time: 18:06  
  
Subject is refusing to eat. Seems to know that we are more worried about watching her constantly than anything else. Subject is also showing symptoms of "Elwood Disease." See medical report.  
_  
**Black-Angel-001: chapter six is complete! we are nearing the end people! not much to say except OW! my shoulder is sore to no end!!!!!! R&R please and thank you!!!!!!!**


	7. Pavilion and Emerson

**Little Angel** **Chapter 7  
**  
**Black-Angel-001: i'm on a roll here! chapter 7 already!!!!!! okay um, answer a few reveiws here. i have no earthly idea what elwood disease is. i just had to put something so there ya go. the doctors ARE DEAD!!! the guy who started the program figured he would start it again so yea. and um, i don't know why i keep using 'bunny' and not usagi. just something weird that i do. uh...hm...yea so here's the seventh chapter! enjoy!  
**  
**Little Angel** **Chapter 7**  
  
ChibiUsa stared at the red liquid in her hand. It felt sticky. She blinked a few times before eventually going into another coughing fit, unsure of why she was doing so. She'd never been sick a day in her life, so why was she suddenly coughing up this junk? Her brain processed what the doctor said back in the medical room. Her eyes widened. What did they do to her? Putting a hand to her mouth ChibiUsa tried to prevent bile from coming up. Running to a corner she felt her stomach empty whatever little bit of food was there. Again and again she did this. Finishing for the fourth time, she made felt weak, tired, and pretty crumy. Stumbling to her bed she carefully layed down, and tried to go to sleep. She found it very hard to breath.  
  
When she finally fell asleep, a man in a janitors uniform came to clean up the mess, left a bucket for her and left. Later, a uniformed man came and left her a new pair of clothes. Her last visitor came around lunch, his eyes starring at her intently. A small smirk formed on his tanned face. Reaching over he brushed ChibiUsa's bangs out of her face, holding his hand there for a short while. He left when ChibiUsa began tossing and turning, crying out in her sleep. Beads of sweat dotted her face, her body.  
  
Walking down a stark white hallway he nodded to soilders who snapped to attention and saluted crisply. Entering an labretory he went straight to the man who injected the child. Without a word the doctor handed his CO a thin folder. Scanning it quickly he closed it, tossed it to a nearby table and began speaking with his comrade.  
  
"The symptoms showed early, not at the predicted time. The way she's acting I would think that the genes she inherited from her good for nothing mother would counteract the disease by now," he said gruffly.  
  
"Commander Pavilion," tsked the doctor, "keep in mind the girl is small for her age, a child, and her body must have time to figure this disease out before it can fight it. You can't simply rush these things."  
  
David Pavilion glared at the monitor showing the child in a nightmare and then at Doctor Emerson. The man stared back, his dull gray eyes unafraid of the towering man before him. Coughing lightly Emerson turned back to the monitor.  
  
Pavilion sighed. "Alright Emerson, what else did you find out?"  
  
At this Emerson smiled largly, crooked teeth showing. Motioning for him to follow, Emerson walked out of the lab and started in a random direction. Pavilion wondered at this and headed behind the doctor, his black shoes clicking softly against the tile floor.  
  
"Well, it turns out the kid has an even higher immune system than her mother, probably due to her father," said Emerson, excitment radiating off his face. "Since J and the others never did reveal who the father was and their work destroyed, we have virtually no idea who he is. At any rate, the child is a better specimen than her mother simply because of this fact. If we can figure out why her body has so many defenses then this process will go more quickly."  
  
Pavilion absorbed the information, carefully noting things mentally. This was turning out better than he had hoped. Turning in an about face he marched back to his office, closed and locked the door, and sat in his big leather chair. Tapping his fingers against the metal desk he thought about the men he could save if he figured this out quickly. Immunity to virtually all diseases and virus', healing quickly from a gunshot wound or any wound period after a short amount of time. More soilders could be used and less would be in the infirmary or worse. In their grave. He smiled and stared at a picture of a group of men in military BDU's, acting like idiots for the picture. Yes, he would save good men this way.  
  
When ChibUsa woke again she felt hot, sticky, and uncomftrable. And....another unusal feeling. Before she knew it she was leaning over her bed and puking her guts up. Wiping her mouth on her sleeve she felt tears well up in her eyes. She hated this place. It seemed as though she were living the past again, only slightly different. No cheery faces to greet her, even after she was poked and proded, no mom to comfort her, and no Luna P to help her get out. She missed everyone, her uncle, his friends, even Wu fei. Something hit her hand. Putting a few fingers to her nose she found blood pouring out. Grabbing the sheet she did her best to try and stop the flow. Suddenly, her world went black and she felt herself shaking vilently. Without protest she went into her own safe world.  
  
Once there, she began walking around, stopping to smell a few flowers or chase a butterfly. Collapsing on the grass she laughed and wished for her mother. A father would be nice but hey, can't have everything right?  
  
"I am here sweetheart," a soft voice told her.  
  
Jumping up she looked and saw her mother, her beautiful idol, sitting on the ground starring up at the sky. It was purple. Throwing herself at the woman she sobbed in happiness. Usagi held her daughter close and stroked her hair, rubbed her back, murmeurmed soothing words of comfort and waited for sobs to subside.  
  
For what seemed like hours the two strolled hand in hand enjoying the other's company for the time being. They played, laughed, did things together that they never really had a chance to do. Hours seemed to pass. Usagi leaned down before ChibiUsa, looked her square in the eye and told her she had to wake up.  
  
"But I don't wanna," cried the girl "why do I hafta wake up now?"  
  
"Because you aren't meant to stay here in your dreamworld."  
  
"But,"  
  
"No but's Rini," came the stern warning. "You have to go back to reality and you know it."  
  
Before another word could be spoken ChibiUsa felt a great shock and her eyes flew open in pain. Gasping for air she frantically looked around. Same cold room, people surrounding her, lights brighter than ever. A big headache from somewhere.  
  
"Dear God in Heaven," exclaimed the man who had injected her earlier, " not only is she alive but she is WELL. Her body eliminated the disease. Increadible. Yes, now I see why you wish for this to continue Commander Pavilion."  
  
A man chuckled lightly.  
  
**Black-Angel-001: uh...i know it sorta cuts off right there but i cant think anymore. hehe anywho, have a goodnight and reveiw for me! thankies!!!!** **and yes this one sucked really, really bad and no, heero yuy is NOT A CYBORG!!!!!!**


	8. Who's Your Daddy?

**Little Angel** **Chapter 8**  
  
**Black-Angel-001: to be honest with you guys, i just made up the elwood disease cause i couldn't think of anything else. in this, all doctors are DEAD don't care if they are supposedly alive or not! pavilion started the whole program, i'm still trying to figure out when to reveal who rini's dad is even though you guys have plenty of discreet info on that to take an educated guess, and if you thought that ch. 7 was gross then i'm sorry but when you're sick it ain't very pretty and more than likely there will be more icky stuff to come! rini's dreamworld was not telekinisis provided by usagi. it truely was her own world. think evancescence(?) 'imaginary' that may help. my ranting is done.  
  
Little Angel Chapter 8  
**  
The man adressed as Commander Pavilion walked up to her, starring down at ChibiUsa's pale face. He whisphered something in Emerson's ear who quickly ran off. Giving a big, fake smile he turned back to the desk, where food trays had been placed. Sitting up gingerly, ChibiUsa waited for the swirling dots and bright colors to disapear and for her ears to register what her captor was saying.  
  
"Are you hungry?" he asked in a polite tone.  
  
ChibiUsa remained silent as the tall man brought a tray of what looked like a hamburger, peas, and fries. Her mouth watered and her stomach growled impatiently, demanding the food no matter what. Reluctantly, she nodded, all but snatching the outstreached tray from him. Forceing herself not to eat too much at once seemed to be the hardest thing to accomplish. She managed it eventually. Finishing off two and a half trays left her temporarily satisfied. Seeing Emerson walk in with a nurse pushing a metal tray made her wary of them, what they might do. She planned on retaliating however she could, throwing plates, untinsels, anything she could get her hands on. But, like most great plans, the food she ate and the fact that she still felt slightly sick made her drowzy and slugish. All she could do was kick and scream when they put a needle in her arm and pulled out a few CC's of blood. After that, she was left alone to sleep.  
  
"We're sending the blood down to the lab to be tested now sir," Emerson told his commander, "now we just need to wait for the results and determine when to give her another test."  
  
"Now."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"I want another test down right now. Don't wait for the tests to be completed Emerson." Pavilion continued to stare ahead while he spoke, heading to his office, his sanctuary from a mad world.  
  
"But, Commander, the child just escaped death, by a small margine of course, but she is"  
  
"She is just what we need to save our men _Doctor_," Pavilion spat the word at him. "Of course, if you don't have the guts or the stomach then you may quit. Your life may be in constant danger and national security threatened but you will still have a 'clear' concisence, right?"  
  
Emerson sputtered about getting things taken care of, seeing if the blood samples made it and getting another unit of some other bacterial strain or such. Pavilion snorted in reply, closing the door to his favorite place loudly.  
  
So far, a day and a half had passed since ChibiUsa's disapperence and Bunny's apperance. They tried to come up with diffrent ideas that would help them save their friends little girl but nothing seemed right. A big question remained on their mind, one that might make or break any plan they come up with.  
  
They were eating dinner when Trowa asked. Bunny had been helping to fix plates of food for the boys and stopped, some of the corn spilling to the floor. Mumbling about clumsiness she began sweeping up the picease of food and throwing them away. Trowa asked again. Bunny sighed deeply. This would be interesting.  
  
"Alright, but Quatre you have to make sure that you stay calm," she said.  
  
"Sure, when have I not been calm?"  
  
Duo opened his mouth to reply but shut it when he saw Heero's face.  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you but first, you guys tell me who Rini reminds you of the most out of you five," said Bunny as she sat next to Heero.  
  
Seconds passed before Duo blurted out Quatre's name. Bunny giggled softly, replying that that was only because they were related by blood. She meant someone other than her brother. Heero thought back to when he and the child first met, how she seemed almost like him, the way she had his slight build. He had suspected but never really considered....  
  
"Me."  
  
"What Heero?" asked Bunny just as softly her love had said the word.  
  
"I'm the girl's father, aren't I?" he kept a careful eye on both Bunny and his friends reaction.  
  
"Last time I checked."  
  
Duo stood, clamped a hand on Heero's shoulder and congradulated him on the news. He did the same for Quatre who seemed almost relieved. As the others talked to Heero about this, Bunny went to Quatre, stood next to him, leanded her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Are you mad?" she asked.  
  
Quatre smiled as he put his arm around his little sister.  
  
"Mad? How can I be mad? The Perfect Soilder has someone who loves him, and he loves her and together they created a family. Granted, I would have liked for said persons to TELL me what was going on so I wouldn't be left in the dark like the others but hey, I'm happy for the both of you."  
  
Bunny leaned up and gently kissed Quatre's pale cheek. "So then, if Heero asks me to marry him after all this is over, we have your complete and total blessings right?" she whisphered.  
  
"Sure," he whisphered back "but if either of you mistreats the other or ChibiUsa then there will be hell to pay and not just from me." He said the last part with a nod in the other's general direction.  
  
Usagi laughed lightly.  
  
She was back. Back where she wanted to be. Smiling as a cool breeze hit her face ChibiUsa plopped once more back onto the grassy field. A voice carried in the wind, telling her to go back, that she must do what fate has destined for her. She ignored the voice, content with just laying there. The choice was not given this time. Her perfect world, her happy place away from the chaotic reality of the world crumbled beneath her making her fall through a pit of darkness.  
  
Doctor William J. Emerson shook his head as he threw the hypodermic needle in the wastebasket provided for such materials. This was at one point a disease he had helped to prevent. The Chagas' disease, or African Sleeping disease, was usually caused by the bite of a blood sucking African bug, but with today's modern science, of course they could mess around with this. Normally, the whole proccess would take several months to do any real damage but if it was enhanced slightly then you could jump from one symptom to the next, or even go straight to the main event. Coma or death.  
  
As expected, the child's heartbeat excelerated greatly and in a few hours her spleen would enlargen, and maybe twenty four hours later, give or take, her nervouse system will be attacked and she will experience mood changes, loss of appetite, then a coma she may never wake up from. Oh, sometimes being in this line of work really did something to one's heart.  
  
And sometimes, it was just plain fun.  
  
**Black-Angel-001: hah! i know what i'm talking about with that one! go me!!!!! lol anywho, now you know who the father is even though you should've figured it out earlier. now, seriously, tell me something that you might like to happen in the next chappie and i may be nice and put it up there. but ya gotta be nice to me first by reviewing.**


	9. Emotional Jumble

**Little Angel** **Chapter 9  
**  
**Black-Angel-001: i am back after two long weeks in florida because of hurricane ivan!! hope whoever went through it made it okay and that you jump back soon!!!! this chapter will more or less focus on heero's and bunny's feelings and stuff. enjoy!  
  
Little Angel Chapter 9  
**  
Heero stared out his bedroom window, defying the instincts that had been forced into him. He didn't really care at the moment. His window gave him a decent veiw of the forest and beyond that you could see some of the ocean. If the window was open and the wind decided to blow in the northeast direction, you could smell salt walter.  
  
Maybe he should move away from the window. Or maybe not.  
  
He heard the door open and close, bare feet padding gently against the gray carpet. Heero didn't turn around. Why should he? He knew exactly who it was. He always knew who it was. A quiet voice rang in his ears and a soft hand touched his shoulder. Without meaning to, his muscles constricted.  
  
"Heero? Are you alright?" Bunny asked.  
  
He didn't answer. You can't answer a question you don't even have an answer for. A light chuckle sounded behind him and the hand droped.  
  
"You're mad, aren't you? Of course, stupid question. You're mad at me because you thought I was dead, mad because you have a daughter and didn't know until a few hours ago, and you're mad because you don't know how you feel about any of this and that scares you to death."  
  
At this point Heero turned to face her. She was right. Always right. About him, the way he felt, the way the smallest things scared him. Only her. If anything, he should give her credit for trying to keep them safe but even that thought didn't help. He brushed passed her and stoped short, in the middle of the floor.  
  
"What am I supposed to feel Bun? You could have contacted me easily, said something, anything, about how you were doing. But that's not the point, is it? The point is you didn't. Yes, I am mad. I'm also a bunch of other things. A soilder, a lover, and now...." his voice trailed off.  
  
"You can't even say it. You are a father and a lover, yes, but not a soilder. Not anymore. Sure, I know you can take care of yourself. You always have even before I came along. But, Heero I couldn't contact you because they might have figured out who I am without my knowledge of it. That would put you all in danger. And if Rini was here during an attack then what? You can't concentrate AND keep a seven year old girl safe at the same time. Not even if you were the Perfect Soilder."  
  
Again, she was right. That made him feel....what? Dissapointment? Anger? There always seemed to be anger in him nowandays, and it was directed at the person he loved. He turned and saw tears run down Bunny's face. His heart shattered into a million pieces. He moved forward to hold her in his arms but she held up a hand stoping him. That hurt.  
  
"No, don't. We've got to finish this first. That's what you do in relationships Heero. You talk to each other. So, lets talk."  
  
Heero stiffined. "I don't have anything to say."  
  
Bunny hung her head, her hair obscuring her face for the moment. When she raised it, no more tears flowed. Instead her eyes betrayed hurt and other emotions. Nodding in understanding, Bunny headed for the door but paused just in the doorway. She didn't look back at him.  
  
"When you do have something to say, you know where to find me."  
  
And then she closed the door. Bunny made it to her own room and slid down the closed door, crying.  
  
Heero stared at the white door of his room , not thinking, not doing anything. Why the fuck did he always hurt the people he cared about? Why?  
  
At dinner there was tension between Bunny and Heero. Neither said anything to the other; they hardly even looked at each other. In all honesty it gave Quatre a bit of a headache. Afterwards, Quatre tried to talk to his sister while Duo tried to talk to his best friend. Neither came up with much.  
  
In the training area, Usagi was practicing diffrent patterns taught to her by a friend she made a few months back. Makato Kino. She wondered as her hand came above her head if Makato made it to the martial arts competition all right. She snapped her left arm straight out and felt a pain go through her. Taking in air swiftly, she began rubbing her arm gingerly.  
  
"God, now what? Did I pull a muscle or something?" Bunny said to herself.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
She looked at the doorway. There stood Heero Yuy, obviously concerned. She smiled slowly, reassuriningly. She hoped anyway. Walking to a bench and sitting down she still rubbed her arm. She knew Heero sat beside her but not as close as she would have liked. Both kept a respectable distance. Heero glanced over at Bunny and saw tears flow once more.  
  
"Buns," he said pushing a few strands of hair away from her face, "what is it?"  
  
Sniffling and wiping away tears she told him. "I miss her so much Heero. After years of hoping and praying that she was still alive, that she might have escaped and found you, she's gone again. For the second time she's gone." With that she put her head on Heero's arm and cried long and hard.  
  
Heero rubbed her back with a firm but loving hand. At the same time he whisphered words of comfort, love, and encouragment.  
  
_Subject ID #: 15911ATZ Date: 02/08 Day 5  
  
Time: 0900  
_  
_Subject has fallen into a coma. Heartbeat excellerates and then goes back to normal. Breathing and other functions slightly disorriented. 24 round the clock watch recomended._

Black-Angel-001: whoohoo!!!!! another chapter down!!!! sorry took so long but hurricanes really, really suck!!!!!!!!!


	10. Crisis

**Little Angel Chapter 10  
  
Black-Angel-001: ...............what is there to say?  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN IT ALL!!!!!!!!!!! ((cops with cuffs appear)) Uh.......I don't own it all? (cops nod)) ((mumbles)) Party poopers...  
  
Little Angel Chapter 10**  
  
They held each other a few minuts more. Both were silent. What was there to be said? Everything. Heero and Bunny knew that there was still a huge gap between them that needed a bridge. There had to be one if they were going to get their child back from the evil that had taken her.  
  
"Bunny." Heero cupped her chin and lifted her face so she could look him in the eye. Her own eyes were bright red from crying so much. "I promise I'll get her back."  
  
Anger flared up in Bunny, an anger that hadn't been there since she came home. It was directed at whoever was there at the moment.  
  
"You'll get her back?!" she said. Bunny pulled away and stood in front of Heero. "If I remember right, you were the one that got her taken in the first place!"  
  
"Woah, when did I become the bad guy here?" Heero stood as well.  
  
"Just shut up Heero. You've done enough. I'll get Rini back."  
  
"Hey, Heero I found--" Duo stoped in mid-sentance at the scene. Looking from Heero to Bunny and back again he considered turning around when Bunny pushed past him. Duo stared after her and slowly turned back to Heero. His best friend was standing there, cursing his little heart out. Sighing Duo decided now was a good time as any to talk to Heero.  
  
"I'm guessing that someone said something to set the other off, right pal?" Duo plopped down in the same spot where Usagi had sat.  
  
"Fuck off, Duo," Heero grumbled.  
  
"Ouch. So, what happened?"  
  
"She practicly accused me of taking ChibiUsa, that's what happened!" he snapped.  
  
Duo held up a hand. "Chill out Heero. Look, try taking it from her point of veiw for a sec, will ya? For the longest time she's been worrying about us and her daughter, hoping we were okay, and now she comes back to find her kid gone. I'm a little surprised she didn't go away to find the base were the took Chibi, head first guns blazing." He shook his head. "So, she's gonna be upset."  
  
Heero threw up his hands. "Tell me something I don't know! First she cried and then she yelled! How the hell does that work?"  
  
"Hormones my friend. It's proven that women are more emotional than men; they tend to jump from one emotion to another. Come to think of it, that's why Hilde is always jumping down my throat and then acting all cheerful. Anyway, you sorta have to expect it with women. All you can do sometimes is let them rant and rave and then try to keep out of their way if their stteming mad. But, in this case you might want to try and let Bun simmer down before talking to her." He stood. "I'm gonna grab something to eat. What anything?"  
  
"What? Oh, uh, no." Heero paused. "Thanks Duo."  
  
Duo only smiled.  
  
Bunny sat on the couch of the living room, absently flipping channels on the tv. She barely noticed Duo come in with his own laptop, engrossed in some sort of project. Bun grabbed her pint of chocolate chip mint ice cream and spoon and ate. She had hardly gotten through half of it when Duo spoke.  
  
"You know that isn't healthy."  
  
"I don't care. I just want to sit here, eat my ice cream, and drown in my sorrows," she replied as she shoveled another mouthful of sweet snow into her mouth.  
  
"You will later when you're big and fat."  
  
Bunny sat up and faced Duo who was still typing and searching for something. "You're a guy, so tell me why guys are insensitive jerks?"  
  
"It's built into our DNA." Bunny snorted. "I'm gonna asume here that you're talking about everybody's favorite former Perfect Soilder?"  
  
She made a face. "I never understood why you called him that. And yes, I am."  
  
"Okay, we called him that 'cause it was true. Sure, Heero made mistakes like the rest of us, he wouldn't be human if he didn't, but even then he did it right. Trust me, I know about mistakes." A pause. "But, Bunny, you gotta understand Heero's past. I mean, I know you know about bits and pieces, but it's hard for him to understand how he feels and how other people feel. He's doin' good to understand some "basic" emotions. So, we just have to sometimes trace those emotions to--"  
  
Until this point, Bunny had been eating her ice cream and listening and thinking. Her attention snapped to the word 'trace'. Putting down her pint of favorite ice cream, she starred at Duo. He felt her eyes and stopped what he was doing.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dear God, how could I forget? Luna P." She stood and began pacing.  
  
"Wha-? What about Luna P?"  
  
"Luna P has a tracer in it, for security purposes."  
  
"And you found out about this when?"  
  
"When Luna P was first made."  
  
"And you're now telling us about this why?"  
  
"Because I just remember Duo, now let me see your laptop."  
  
"No prob."  
  
After much toil for a few hours, Bunny found what she was looking for.

**Black-Angel-001: oh my....did i just finish a chapter? WHOOOHOO!!!!!! I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! oh, and becuase it was asked, their will be gundams in this story. originialy, there was going to be none, but i changed my mind...cause i can....so there....nanernaner!**


	11. I'm going

**Little Angel Chapter 11  
  
Black-Angel-001: since you guys had to wait so long for me to update, and since i don't know when i'm gonna update again, here's the 11th chapter. hope you enjoy!  
  
Little Angel Chapter 11**  
  
"The main building has at least a dozen rooms. There's an anjoining building that could be the medical facility," Bunny pointed to the blue lines on the paper. Before her on the kitchen table were three seperate blue prints of the place where ChibiUsa was being held. "More than likely they have Rini as close to the facility as possible. So, there are four possibilites."  
  
The boys stared hard at the plans. Now they had a location. The only thing left was a plan. Heero looked at all points of entrances and exits, examining every angle.  
  
"They probably have tight security on the main point of entrance and the other major points," Heero said.  
  
"So, security should be scarce in some areas, right?" asked Duo.  
  
"Right," answered Serena. "But what we don't know is the type of weaponry they have there." She frowned. "I remember hearing about a few mobile suites, but that was years ago. Things change."  
  
"Couldn't someone go infiltrate?" asked Quatre. "That way, we could get all of their points of weakness and a pretty good idea of what they do and don't have."  
  
"Sure, but are they acepting newbies?" Duo leaned back against the bar. "Besides, who would we send?"  
  
"I could go," Trowa stated. "I did it back during the war, so why not now?"  
  
"Right. Trowa, you go ahead and get everything you can on the enemy. "From there, we'll decide on what to do."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Two days, maybe three. Get in and get out."  
  
Bunny stared at them, knowing that they were re-living memories of the past. Her heart cried out for them all, cried because they would never lose the side that was a soilder. It would still be there, watching and waiting for a chance to come out again. Here was that chance. Adn she cried because of it.  
  
"We can use the Gundams if we do encounter suites. But the damage to the buildings must remain at a minimal," Wu fei said thoughtfully. "Quatre and Duo could take out the suites, while Heero, Trowa and I"  
  
"I'm going."  
  
The boys turned to Bunny. Surprise was etched across their faces. Heero was more worried than anything, she could tell.  
  
"What? Bunny, try to be reasonable here," Quatre stated, "we're going to have enough trouble without trying to take care of you as well."  
  
"I am being reasonable. I'm going and nothing you can do or say is going to change my mind."  
  
"No, you're not."  
  
Bunny looked at Heero. "Yes, I am."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Bunny,"  
  
"Heero."  
  
Dark blue and light blue stared at each other in a battle to overcome the will of the other. Heero, mumbled something under his breath and walked away. Bunny gathered the blue prints and asked Trowa if he needed them. He didn't. Wu fei followed Bunny out of the kitchen and up to her room. At the door, they stopped. Wu fei placed a hand on her arm.  
  
"Don't end up dead woman. I won't stand for it."  
  
Bunny gazed sadly at Wu fei. "I'm not going to end up like Merian, Wu fei."  
  
All Wu fei could do was stare at the closed door with hurt in his eyes.  
  
**Black-Angel-001: there, told you i'd add the gundams! have a nice life, and i'll try to write the 12th chappie soon!!!!!!**


	12. Save Me From the Dark

**Little Angel Chapter 12**

**Black-Angel-001: i didn't want what serena said to wu fei to be mean. sorry if it is.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

Things were going pretty well for Trowa. He had managed to find the base, get in, and was accepted instantly. He had to laugh at the naive soilders, no real cares and so trusting. But, the only problem was that he didn't have the clearence to get into the areas where ChibiUsa was being held. He took a small camera with him everywhere, snapping pictures when the opportunity arose. Trowa heard rumors about a small girl who was the daughter of God. Apparently, she had survived anything that the doctors had thrown at her. Of course, the kid was in a coma and in critical but alive. Trowa grimaced even thinking about Bunny's reaction. He knew it was a matter of time before he was able to get anywhere near her. But time was short. Heero had only given him three days, four if there was trouble. Something had to happen soon.

Thankfully, it did.

The guard who had duty originaly was going on a week of R&R. And since no one was available (which meant that no one wanted to get near ChibiUsa) Trowa got put on. He sent a message to Quatre as soon as he found out.

"You must wear these while you are in the room," Emerson held up a mask and latex gloves. "If there is any change you call me or the Commander. Understood?"

"Yessir," he replied automatically.

"Good, good," came the mumbled reply as the doctor walked away.

Trowa turned to the window in the door. You couldn't really see inside, just a few shapes and shadows. Tieing the mask securly onto his face and fitting on the gloves, Trowa went inside the room. All around were machines of diffrent kinds. Some showed x-rays, others showed brain waves, heart beats, things of that sort. In the back in a small corner was a small hospital bed, machines and wires in every direction imaginable. On the bed was the small figure of a child, barely visible under the blakents that covered her. Trowa walked slowly, careful of his steps. The conformation that it was Bunny and Heero's little girl didn't go very well with him. Her face was a chalky white, suken in from lack of food, bruises and impressions dotted her face and arms. The wires were hooked up to her.

ChibiUsa just floated in her world of non-reality. She felt nothing, saw nothing, but she heard everything. The beeping, murmuring of the idiots that put her there, the soft sound of footsteps. She wanted to wake up, to see the look on their faces when she woke up and told them with a smile that she made it back. That she could not and would not be killed by their sick games. ChibiUsa wanted her mom. Lights flickered in and out of her dark void, never lingering for long. If this was death, then it wasn't that bad, she figured. She heard someone say her name, a familiar voice that came from what seemed like some far away dream. Her mind couldn't place who it was, but it felt warm and caring. Her eyelids struggled to open.

Trowa was surprised to see ChibiUsa's eyes flicker only a little. Was it because she heard him calling her name? Maybe. It wouldn't hurt to see what would happen if he continued to try and wake her.

"Come on Usa, wake up," Trowa coaxed. "Come back." He went on like this for a long time.

The voice just wouldn't leave her alone. ChibiUsa wanted to stay right were she was, thank you very much. But she also wanted to find out who it was that was talking to her. Her eyes opened a little. Nothing. Just dark. She sighed and was about to close them again when it spoke again.

"No! Please ChibiUsa, Rini, wake up!"

Shock rippled through Rini. Her mother had been the only one to call her that. Her mother was the only one who knew about that nickname. Did that mean that her mom was alive? Rini hadn't seen a body, just taken the word of the man that had shot her. She inched a little closer to the surface of her black ocean, desperate for a breath. The voice encouraged her. Slowly her eyes opened, and she was blinded by light. It hurt. She squinted. A face was so close. Weird, it was familiar too. Rini blinked, wondering.

Trowa smiled in relief and happiness. "Welcome back. Do you remember who I am?"

ChibiUsa tried to speak but couldn't. Fear grew in her ruby eyes. Trowa saw and recognized it. He had seen it many times before.

"It's alright, don't worry. Your voice isn't gone; just sore from lack of use. You'll get it back soon enough."

ChibiUsa eyed him suspiciously. She remembered the uniform, the one the soilders wore in this miserable place. So, he was one of them. No, wait. This guy wasn't one of them. Her memories of before she was brought here came flooding back. She could place a name with his face now. But how to tell him that she knew him now?

Apparently, she didn't have to. Trowa noticed the recognition. He stroked the damp hair away from ChibiUsa's cool forehead. He remember his oreders, apologized with a smile and told her he would get her out. Depending on if the situation went their way he would give her a surprise. He walked away and went to get Doctor Emerson. Trowa locked the door behind him.

"Doctor," he began.

"What are you doing here?! Didn't I tell you to keep an eye on the brat?!" Emerson snapped.

"My orders were to get you or the Commander if something happened. To my knowledge, those orders have not changed," Trowa said calmly.

Emerson's face twisted and he began to twitch and fidgit. "Very well, good boy. So? What happened? Speak up!"

"She woke up."

Now the doctors face paled, then redened in excitement. Pulling out a cell, he pushed a button and talked rapidly into it. Hanging up, he ordered Trowa to escort him to the child, telling him to explain everything that had happened on the way. Trowa came up with a very interesting version of the encounter. Emerson pulled at the doorknob, gave a questioning look to Trowa who was unlocking the door even then. The doctor barely spoke a word before he was at ChibiUsa's bed, checking everything.

ChibiUsa graced Emerson with the biggest frown she could muster. Amazingly enough she was feeling better and better by the second. When he asked her to open her mouth, she did and when he looked at her throat, Rini leaned forward slightly to try and take a bite out of his nose. Yelping, Emerson pulled away. Then he laughed.

"Oh, yes, we are feeling better aren't we?" He gave her a long look. "I think you deserve a bit of rest after that."

"I conquer." Trowa turned his head to the doorway. There stood Commander Pavilion in his BDU's. Trowa performed an about face with ease and saluted. Pavilion stared Trowa up and down then saluted.

"At ease."

Trowa relaxed slightly. Pavilion walked until he stood next to Emerson at the bedside. Rini glared at them both with piercing eyes, carefull not to make eye contact with Trowa. She had figured out what was going on. Trowa was playing pretend. He acted like he was one of the bad guys, once she was ready, he would get her out. She hoped.

Trowa sent a slient thank you to the girl. She understood, to some degree, what he was doing there. He would have to explain eventually that he would leave her to get reinforcements. There were more soilders than expected at the base. Emerson made a move to remove the wiring that was connected to ChibiUsa, but she pulled away. She cleared her throat as best she could.

"No, don't you dare touch me," she whisphered hoarsly.

"Would you prefer to keep those in?" Pavilion said with amusement.

ChibiUsa shook her head. She winced. Mental note: don't do that for a while. Nodding carefully over to Trowa she tried to make it clear that she wanted him to unhook her.

"So, you've taken a likeing to our newest boy huh?" Pavilion chuckled. "That's fine. I trust him. Deveraux!"

"Sir?"

"From now on, this girl is under your care. Understood?"

"Yessir."

Pavilion looked from Trowa to Rini and back again before nodding and leaving. Emerson smiled and moved away to allow Trowa room to work.

**Black-Angel-001: there ya go!**


	13. Moving Out, Moving In

**Little Angel Chapter 13**

**Black-Angel-001: might be updating sooner now..**

**Little Angel Chapter 13**

Life sucked. Terribly. Usagi now knew the condition of her daughter and she did not like it one bit. Of course, she hadn't punched a hole through the wall like Heero, but hey, that's okay. It's fixable. Unlike the assholes she would tear apart once she got to them. The only good thing that came from it all, was the fact that Trowa, known to the base as Todd Deveraux, was to take care of her while ChibiUsa was 'resting'.

Because of that, they were forced to wait a little. Until Rini was better to move, everything was at a sudden,tense standstill. Everyone hated it. Everyday they checked and rechecked the systems for the Gundams, all five a little dusty due to lack of action.

ChibiUsa was improving in her health. She went from weighing 89 pounds to 95. She was beggining to talk more to Trowa about difrent things, but always careful on what she said. Her room was still being watched, and she still went to Emerson for 'check ups'. When he wasn't 'off', Trowa was escorting Rini around the base. Only a few areas were off limits to her, as was the outside.

Trowa took Luna P to Quatre and Duo, hoping they could put their heads together to figure a way to repair it. Both promised they'd think of something.

Pavilion seemed to respect Trowa a little more than anyone else there. Of course, that was kinda expected. Trowa was the silent, trust worthy soilder who knew when to shut up. A very good thing if you're in the military. But for all the respect Pavilion had in the world, he still suspected something.

For almost a full week Heero, Quatre, Wu fei, Duo, Bunny, and Trowa waited for an opening to attack. Then it happened. On Thursday night, Trowa came busting through the back door, sweating and red in the face and babbling about something unknown.

"Slow down Trowa," said Heero. "Now, what is it?"

Trowa took a deep breath, calming himself. "They're moving."

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled. There was uproar. The piolets scrambled around to get the gundams ready, checking systems, geting their weapons and going over their plans, which had been thrown together at the last moment. As soon as they were ready, they took off. Quatre and Trowa went in a Jeep while Wu fei, Heero and Duo took off in Wing Zero and Deathscyth Custom. Bunny was with Quatre.

It turned out that they really were moving out. Men were loading up trucks with boxes of supplies. You can imagine their shock when they saw Quatre, Trowa and Bunny tearing through the courtyard, guns blazing. The three were in the base in no time.

Wu fei headed around the back, ditching the bike for the sake of stealth.

"Damn it, this is Maxwell's expertise," Wu fei mumbled.

Insedently, he made it through without getting much resistance. He almost laughed at the security or lack of. He was walking down the corridors when he ran into trouble. Platoons of soilders began firing on him; Wu fei's own sword was basically uselsess so he settled with his handgun instead.

Heero and Duo were haveing their own fun. As expected, the base had mobile suits. Mostly Leo's and Taurus'. Easy enough, considering that the guys were complete and total amatures. The entire time Duo commented on how weak their enemy was while Heero's mind was focused more on Bunny and ChibiUsa.

**Black-Angel-001: i'll leave you guys there for now! ja'ne!**


	14. Oh shit

**Little Angel Chapter 14**

**Black-Angel-001: this is getting closer and closer to the end. any particular reason as to why i only have five reviews for 13? oh well. and to answer an earlier question stated by Black-Fire-Eclipse, she has not moved yet.**

**Little Angel Chapter 14**

ChibiUsa hated these guys. She had been in her room, reading a book on the North Pole (which had no mention of Santa Clause) when an alarm sounded everywhere. A group of soilders burst into her room, dragged her to a room where there were a lot of computers and practically threw her into a chair. Pavilion was waiting for her there.

"Well, well, well," he sneered. "So nice of you to join me."

"Bite me," ChibiUsa said stubornly.

"Hmph, that sort of attitude will get you killed in combat."

"I'm not going to fight."

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong my dear," he smiled.

"Huh?"

"It seems your friends have showed up. Apparetnly, they believe they can save you." He gave a short laugh. "The efforts will be useless."

At this moment a soilder burst in, shouting that two gundams had breeched the defenses and that the intruders were now in the base. Pavilion did not look happy. In fact, he looked murderous. ChibiUsa failed to notice, however, and opened her mouth.

"Useless huh? You should've known better. They're gundam pilots, the best in the world." A loud smack stopped her short. ChibiUsa hung her head, a bright red spot marking her face. The next few hours would reveal a bruise in that spot.

"Stupid little brat!" Pavilion spat.

"Yeah, but she's pretty cute," someone said.

Pavilion whipped around, forgetting to watch his back. The soilder that had entered only a short while ago lay motionless on the ground, blood pouring from him. From the doorway stood Trowa, Quatre, and Bunny behind her brother, hidden by the boys. From what she could see on the security monitors, Wu fei was having more trouble with resistance as he progressed through the base. Duo and Heero were apparently taking care of tech problems. They soon disappeared from the sight of the security cameras. Minutes later the screens cut off. The commander didn't even notice. He, apparently, was too preoccupied with the fact that he had a gun pointed in his face and two very pissed former gundam pilots.

Duo grimaced as Heero kept fire on the rebels. He quickly wiped sweat off his brow as he continued to work. Setting the last wire in place, Duo made a triumphant cry and motioned for Heero to follow. Everything was set up. He grinned. This would end with a nice, big bang.

"So, you came," Pavilion straightned his back and lifted his chin. "Perfect. Now you and this wrench can die together."

"I don't believe that was part of our plans, was it Trowa?" Quatre asked his friend almost innocently.

"No, I don't remember that," Trowa replied with a lifted brow.

Rini's head was spinning. That baka had actually hit her! He'd pay for that. As soon as she could see straight, that is. With a little groan she lifted her head and for a split second thought that she had been hit too hard. There stood Trowa-san and Uncle Quatre-san, both ready to kill the bad guy. The memories of what happened came back, jarring her. She smiled widely. Pavilion saw out of the corner of his eye.

"What are you smiling about? It's not like these two will actually succeed in getting you out," he laughed.

Quatre's gun clicked. "Wanna bet your life on that?" Jeez, her uncle was acting as if this was normal, everyday stuff.

Bunny couldn't stand it anymore. Pushing through the barrier that her brother and friend had made with their shoulders, she stood between them, her own pistol drawn.

"So, you're the bastard that put me in here." Her voice was like steel as she spoke.

ChibiUsa went still, her smile fading. That voice, no way it could be mommy. She was dead. The little girl studied the face of the woman intently. Shock and then excitment overcame her. Her mommy wasn't dead! She was alive! Alive and standing right there.

"MOMMY!"

Usagi glanced sideways at her daughter. That was all it took for Pavilion. In a swift move he had his own firearm drawn and it soon sounded. Screams mingled in the air.

Heero froze for just a second. He had a bad feeling. Did something happen to the guys? Or even ChibiUsa and Usagi? God, he hoped not. Taking off into a dead run, Heero tried to catch up with Duo.

Bunny was on her knees before the bastard, actually BOWING to HIM. The thought made her sick. Pain shot up her right side, indicating that she had been wounded near the rib cage. Her daughter was crying. Quatre and Trowa were now in the small room, trying to help her up. Pavilion raised the gun again.

"J failed to kill you the first time. This time you won't make it." Again he fired, this time pointing at her head.

Someone leaped out in front of the group of three. Bunny's head snapped to her right and left, ignoring the pain that it brought. The two were still by her side. So who? She knew when she saw the chestnut braid.

"DUO!!" she screamed.

Duo fell to the floor with a sickening thud, groaning and clutching his gut. His face was pale and blood was begging to pool all around him. In a pathetic attempt, he raised his gun, which soon dropped to the floor. Pavilion laughed loudly.

"Stupid 02, very stupid. This woman's life isn't worth much. Not any more," he added with a side glance at Rini. With that he squeezed the trigger.

**Black-Angel-001: ooh, i wonder what's gonna happen hehe...**


	15. Hang 'Em by Their Tounges

**Little Angel Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! ((secret service attacks)) AAAAAAAAUUUUUURRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! OKAY OKAY! NOT MINE! NOT MINE!!!!! ((secret service leaves a very bloody me on the ground)) baka shimatta....((secret service shoots me a look)) What? I didn't do nothin'.**

**Little Angel Chapter 15**

Wu fei stopped and listened. Yep, he had heard gunshots. And someone screaming, other than the guards that is. Once again he ran forward, cutting a sharp, right turn and nearly collided with a wall. His leg hit something metallic. Glancing down Wu fei saw a bomb, waiting to be set off by remote. Kneeling on one knee he studied it, taking notice of the sturcture and wiring. It all pointed to Duo. Smirking Wu fei sprinted down the corridor.

He finally found the security room. Fei skidded to a halt, catching himself on the doorframe. A quick survey of the room told him a few things. Usagi and Duo were hurt badly, Heero was plugging the wounds, Trowa was gathering evidence and information, and Quatre held ChibiUsa, trying to sooth her. A bullet hole in the wall to the left of him a few clues. Someone had managed to keep Pavillion from shooting anyone else. Speak of the devil. Against a wall lay the remains of Pavllion, half his head decorating the place.

"You're late," ChibiUsa sniffed, trying to sound accusing.

"Ran into a bit of trouble along the way," he replied absent mindedly. ChibiUsa let out a sob and ran to him, hugging his knees and crying. Wu fei stared with wide eyes.

"I know, I know," she cried, attempting to regain her composure,"this just proves that I'm a weak little girl. But I don't care right now, Ferret Face."

Rather akwardly, Fei put his arms around the small child's shaking shoulders. Rini looked up at him questioningly. "I think," he said slowly, "you deserve the right to cry. There is no shame in it." Giving one last, assuring squeeze he pushed her away gently. Returning his attention to the group he frowned.

"I am correct in assuming that this is your handy work, Yuy?" He nodded his head in the direction of the corpse. Heero didn't glance up.

"Actually," he replied through gritted teeth, "that was Quatre."

Chang stared at Winner, amused. Quatre blushed lightly, then shrugged as if to say, "What? Wouldn't you do the same?"

"But I would've..prefered," Heero continued, "to cut their legs off at the knee with a rusty saw, cut their skin off, while they're hanging by their tounges, and then dragging them through a lot by a chain attached to a car, surrounded by other cars with a nice amount of bombs attached. Although I think making them blow up is a bit too nice for them."

"Mmm, how plesent," Trowa mumbled. "No more Punisher**(1)** for you."

"How will I survive?"

"I noticed the bombs in the halls," Wu fei interjected. "Where's the switch?"

Heero muttered a curse. "On Duo. Let's hope it didn't get ruined by the bullet."

It wasn't. Usagi regained some form of conciousness. "E-Emerson..."

"Shut up, Bunny. Don't worry about him, he'll get it eventually. Trowa, are you done?"

"Have been for a while, and yeah, the Preventers have been called. A team is en route now."

"Right, lets move out." Heero carefully picked up Usagi while Trowa carried Duo. Rini insisted on walking but ended up being carried by Wu fei because her legs would not support her. They were out in minuets, the remaining troops having left. The rest littered the ground.

"Did ya hafta kill 'em?" asked an apalled ChibiUsa.

"Would you have prefered them killing us?" stated Wu fei. ChibiUsa kept her mouth shut. Once out of range, Heero rechecked the make-shift bandages and without glancing back pressed the detonation switch. A low rumble erupted from the building before finally going up in flames. In the distance, or what seemed that way, a man screamed in agony. Curious, Trowa scouted around a bit. He came back trying to hide a satisfied smile.

"Emerson. He was trying to escape but the blast caught him."

The stink of burning flesh caught their nostrils. "I think you've got an idea of what happened. Still want to hang him by his tounge?" Trowa added turning to 01.

Heero remained silent for a while. The coldness in his voice stood out as he sp0ke. "No. Let him burn." An evil smile played his lips. "Consider it a practice run for Hell."

**(1) "The Punisher"--not mine but a kick-ass movie you guys. Heero's little thing about the lot and cars comes from that movie.**


	16. Hospital Mishaps

**Little Angel Chapter 16**

**Black-Angel-001: one more chapter after this. hope you guys enjoyed! special thanks to shinigami4986 and chikara-yuy! thankies for everything guys!**

**Little Angel Chapter 16**

By the Preventers showed up in their unmarked cars, the building was still flaming but with less intensity. Duo and Usagi's wounds weren't bleeding as bad but they were still in danger, if from blood loss only. Lady Une's face was flushed in anger and annoyance as she approached.

"Did you really find it neccessary to blow it up? That building was evidence."

"Don't worry Lady," Quatre said, "Trowa managed to save some files to a disk and get pictures."

Une opened her mouth to say something. Heero stood, Bunny still in his arms. "Lady, we need to take these three to a hospital. You can chew us out later."

Without waiting for reply or consent, the group headed for the cars. At the hospital, time seemed to stop. Rini, Bunny, and Duo had maintained serious injuries. Rini and Bunny would be okay, but Duo was another story. The surgeons had almost lost him once. Shinigami, on the other hand, was not about to let a bullet take him. If he was going out, it would be in style or in the normal fashion. Une questioned the boys, trying to sort things out.

"So, Usagi was kidnapped by the doctors years ago because she can heal faster than normal people? And ChibiUsa ended up with the same thing?" Heero nodded. "Incredible. But, what was Pavillion's part in it? And Emerson? The doctors had to have been the ringleaders of it all."

"No, they just signed up after a few months of the project. Pavillion started it all and Emerson was his associate," Heero told her.

"Why?"

"Because he didn't want anymore of his men to die. You remember how it was then, Lady Une. Soilders dieing from infected wounds, disease. More men and women died out of battle than in. Emerson was an international surgeon. His job made him go everywhere and therefore he saw every type of medical problem and cure there is. Pavillion got him to reproduce and/or buy deadly diseases just to see what would happen. Clearly they were happy with the results if they continued years later."

"Okay, how does their abilities to heal work?"

"As far as we know, it all depends on the type of illness. Example. When Bunny was shot above the heart, it took longer for her body to process what had happened because she was in shock. Then it was a simple matter once her mind understood what was going on. ChibiUsa and the African Sleeping Disease is just about the same. Her body couldn't understand what was wrong so therefore ChibiUsa's mind put her to "sleep" until she was over it. Apparently, she was over it in a matter of days but considering what she had been through, that was her 'safe house' from reality."

Their talk was interupted by a young doctor's approach. A white labe coat covered some bright and colorful scrubs. "Excuse me," she said politely, "I'm Dr. Mizuno, I treated the little girl, ChibiUsa Winner. Is anyone here related or kin to her?"

Both Quatre and Heero jumped up from the gray sofa. Mizuno eyed them thoughtfully, smiled, and led them down the hall. On the way she explained ChibiUsa's condition.

"She is suffering from mild dehydration and malnutrituion. Also, her wounds are infected slightly. We can treat that easily and I'll prescribe some antibiotics to help her out. She should be able to leave the hospital in a few days, but watch her diet carefully." The doctor chuckled. "She's got quite a personality. She doesn't allow any of my staff to treat her."

"So we got called to make her behave?" Heero asked.

Ami stopped outside the door. "No, not quite. You got called because she is a scared, sick child who needs comfort and love more than she needs medical attention at this point. She's been wanting her mother and since Bunny isn't availible at the moment, I thought that someone else she knew would help."

"How is Bunny?" Quatre was close to panic.

"I'm about to check on her, as soon as I'm done here actually." The door opened. It was a hilarious sight. The room was a jumble with overturned bedpans, chairs, foodtrays, bed sheets, pillows, pillow foam, and many other items. Rini held a pillow high above her head, aimed carefully at a nurse with no idea on what to do. Both were as much a mess as the room.

"Like father like daughter," Quatre said to Heero, laughing.

Heero was trying not to laugh, to remain completely and totally seriouse, as a good father should when his child is in trouble. But trying is not succeeding and he too became overcome with laughter. ChibiUsa heard them and slowly turned her head. Giving an impish smile she put the pillow back into place, settled down in the bed and hoped she looked angelic enough to get out of trouble.

"I don't think you're getting out of this that easily," Heero said after finally gaining controll of himself. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Dr. Mizuno and the nurse leave. ChibiUsa made a face.

"I'm tired of hospitals and their food sucks."

"Agreed on that." Heero and Quatre carefully made their way to her. "How's mamma and Duo?" she asked.

"We're not sure yet." Quatre said at the same time a scream errupted from somewhere in the ward. The same nurse who had been in Rini's room earlier burst in. She was sweating and looking very nervouse.

"Uh, excuse me, but could one of you please come with me? Miss Winner is.." Heero dashed out the door, dragging the poor nurse behind him.

"What the he-....." Heero trailed off. He blinked. He laughed even harder than he had in ChibiUsa's room.

"IT ISN'T FUNNY HEERO YUY!!" Usagi cowered against the right wall, as white as her hospital gown. Her IV had fallen and machines made a trail from the bed to her. Some were no longer connected. Usagi's only weapons were a bedpan and broom.

"Miss, please. We must give you this shot; it will help you calm down," a male nurse pleaded. Ami stood back, hiding a smile behind her hand.

"Like hell you do!" Usagi shreiked. "Heero, tell them I dont' need it. I'm perfectly calm." Her eyes were pleading. He, however, was highly amused.

"I though you weren't scared of getting shots anymore." She became whiter. Heero moved closer and the broom turned on him.

"Okay, I sorta lied on that. I don't mind SEEING the actuall needles. You know I passed out from just the sight of 'em, but I also don't mind smaller needles. The doctors used them and they didn't hurt too bad. THAT on the other hand," Bunny gestured to the hyperdermic needl held by the nurse, "is meant for horses. It's freakin' huge! Now, tell them I don't need it!"

"Sorry Buns, but I think I'll go with the good doctor on this one."

"Tratior," she accussed.

"Usa, it's a normal sized needle," Ami giggled.

"And you, Mizuno, are just as bad as Hee-" He kissed her.

The nurse took this opportunity to give Usagi her shot, praying it worked fast. He left once he was done. Usagi pushed away and stared up at Heero, eyes glazing over from the sedatives. She tried to shake the drowziness off.

"You are gonna pay for that Yuy." She went limp against him. His lips brushed the top of her head.

"Looking forward to it."

After both Usagi and ChibiUsa were settled, the boys waited again, this time for news on Duo. A surgon came to them fifteen minutes after Bunny had been sedated.

"Mr. Maxwell is in recovery. Things weren't as bad as we thought, so he should make a complete recovery. You can see him later tomarrow." He left.

Collective sighs of relife swept over the guys and Une. Trowa called Hilde to let her know the news. It seemed that things were finally getting better.

It was apparent that even in his current condition, Duo felt the need to terrorize the hospital staff. In his own way. Two nurses had put him back into the condition he was in when he first arrived, and Duo was on high doses of morphine for most of his stay.

"Duo, how do you feel?" asked Quatre on one such day.

"Feel totally crazy, forget I'm a lady, men shirts, short skirts," Duo sang. Quatre closed the door just as his high friend got to the chorus, "Man, I feel like a woman!"

It took a few weeks for Duo to get released, the girls having left only days after their admittance. Duo celebrated the entire time, Wu fei threatining to put him back in if he didn't shut it. That threat did not work. Wu fei thought, though, that the hospital staff was more grateful to see them leave.

**Black-Angel-001: at first, duo just got out. but since rini and serena had something for their stay, hey, why not? may not be much, but for duo, it's enough. ONE MORE CHAPTER! ONE MORE CHAPTER! WOOHOO!! not really though...**


	17. Lost for So Long

**Little Angel Chapter 17**

**Black-Angel-001: this is the last chapter and to be honest, i don't really want to end it. but, there is good news. no, i didn't save money on car insurance. i have other stories up, so please check them out. much obliged to ya. a list of who reviewed is at the end of it, and if you're lucky, you got a note attached to it! also, i'm thinking up diffrent ideas for a sequal AND a prequal. want anything special done, let me know in your review or email me.**

**Little Angel Chapter 17**

A soft twilight filled the light pink room. In the corner, near the bed, a rabbit nightlight glowed dimly. Usagi stood leaning against the doorframe, a knowing smile on her lips. As she turned to leave a voice called her back.

"Mamma, don't leave yet."

"Rini, you should be asleep. It's almost nine," Usagi gently scolded.

"But that's the thing. I can't sleep." Rini sat up, her hair falling over her shoulders. "The story daddy read to me didn't work."

"Because you had no idea what the book was about." Bunny shook her head as she sat on the bed. "I told him that Tom Clancy's 'Rainbow Six' was out of your league."

Rini giggled, laying her head on her mother's lap. Safe, loved, home. "Sing to me, please."

Bunny looked at her before finally nodding and then humming a few bars. Her soprano voice carried softly in the room.

"_A gentle breeze From Hushabye Mountain _

_Softly blows towards Lullaby Bay _

_It fills the sails of boats that are waiting _

_Waiting to sail your worries away_."

ChibiUsa smiled even though she knew she was falling asleep. Her eyelids drooped.

"_It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain _

_And your boat waits down by the key _

_The winds of night so softly are sighing _

_Soon they will sail your worries to see _

_So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain Wave goodbye to cares of the day _

_And watch your boat From Hushabye Mountain _

_Sail far away from Lullaby Bay_."

Usagi hummed a little until she was positive that ChibiUsa was asleep. Gently she lay her daughter back against the pillows, stoodand walked quietly to the door. She turned around one last time and felt arms go around her waist.

"What are you doing?"

"Keep your voice down. She's finally asleep, no thanks to you."

Heero pouted. ""What? I thought every kid loved that story."

"Not when that kid is 10 years old and wants a fairy tale instead."

"Well, I figured that it would either hold her attention until she fell asleep or bore her to sleep." He shook his head. "Looks like both plans failed."

"Not really." Bunny turned in his arms, her own snaking around Heero's neck. A dimond ring caught some of the light in the hallway. "You had her attention when you paused to yawn but then she got bored. She might of actually slept for a while."

"Hmm. Well, do you think it might work on you?"

"Not likely, but you can try."

"Thanks, I appreciate that." Heero let his wife go, reluctantly, and watched her walk down the hall towards their room. His attention back on his daughter, Heero felt a now familiar feeling run through him. After being lost for years, he had finally come home and found a family in one big package.

**Black-Angel-001: i'm not sure if i should end there or not; it doesn't feel right to just leave it there....any ideas will be greatly appreciated. as promised, my reviewers!**

**Nerv Death (Nerv-2 Member- short, sweet, and to the point. some of my best reviews.  
**

**Sora the Taske **

**Chikara-Yuy- thanks, even if that does seem like it's not enough to say!  
blackrosebunny **

**firelightz **

**S****hinigami4986- saying 'thank you' to you is, as fei would put it, injustice. **

**Black-Fire Eclipse- ah, a very frequent reviewer! thankies!  
Airlady- you gave very good insight and asked questions i never thought of. tough critic, but great nonetheless **

**Jupiter Angel- ((coughs)) 'Angel'?! did you happen to look at your review for ch. 12?  
eviltorturegirl **

**koldy **

**usagigreenleaf657 **

**Bunny **

**the Desert Fox **

**Cor-chan **

**Ryui and Gokuru-chan **

**angelwings6117 **

**sylverwind **

**Damia- well, thanks. if you have any kind of idea for a prequal then please let me know. thanks again!**


End file.
